Little Auradonians
by Ember411
Summary: What adventures lie in store for the Rotten Core when their Auradon friends have turned into children?
1. Searching for Friends

**They say I'm evil. They say I'm bad.**

 **Well I'm not bad, I'm just wicked wild. Starting ANOTHER one. But this one is different in different ways. This one is going to have prompts related to the story.**

 **The second way it's different? Well, read on.**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Lonnie and or Audrey?" Jay asked, walking up to Carlos and the girls. They were sitting outside at a picnic table.

"No, actually I haven't heard from Jane all morning either." Carlos added. "I had something for her."

"Doug and I have a date tonight." Evie said. "I've been busy looking at different dresses, shoes and tiaras this morning that I haven't noticed Doug texting me."

"Is that really important?" Jay wondered.

Evie smiled. "Doug sends me cute little texts." She whipped her phone out and slid the screen, then went to messages. "See? Last night he send me this." _**Sweet dreams, Eve.**_ "He's adorable!"

"Eve?" Carlos made a face.

"Just him. Him only." Evie said. "Mal? Have you heard from Ben?"

"I have no freaking clue!" Mal yelled into her cell phone. "Look when I find Ben I will have him call you back!" She hung up. "One of the Auradon council guys found my number and are asking me where Ben is. If I knew where he was, I'd shove this phone next to him and let him deal with them."

"Let's try to find them."

* * *

The four teenagers walked around the school hoping to find their friends, but had no luck for at least an hour. Finally they all retreated to Mal and Evie's room to think of the next plan, and relax.

Upon entering the room the four teenagers stopped in place.

"Oh," Jay said.

"My," Evie said.

"Rotten," Mal said.

"Core." Carlos said.


	2. I Use To Child Sit - Jay

There in front of the four teenagers, were their friends. As children.

Ben, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie were all running around the bedroom playing freeze tag as it seemed. Well, except Jane, who had climbed under Evie's covers. Chad seemed to be "it"

Little Chad had ran behind Doug and pushed his back. "Freeze Doug!" Doug froze, but laughed. "Now where Ben at?"

"He's over by the closet!" Little Audrey giggled, still frozen in her place next to Evie's sewing table.

"No fair! Audrey cheated!" Little Ben cried out. He walked out of the closet. "That's cheating! I win!"

"You can't win freeze tag! I can win!" Chad said loudly.

"I say I win." Ben said. He then saw the four teenagers and looked at them strangely. "Who are you guys?"

"Um, we're your friends." Jay said, looking at them.

"Your too big to be our friends." Ben said, hands on his hips.

"We are your friends." Mal said walking to him. She got down on her knees with a smile at her boyfriend. "How old are you, Ben?"

"I'm six!" He said. "So is Chad and Lonnie."

"I'm five!" Audrey smiled. She looked at Mal's purple hair. "Your hair is purple. Is that real or it a costume?"

"It's real." Mal answered sweetly.

"Can I touch it?" Audrey held a hand out. Mal nodded and leaned down to let the girl touch it. Audrey rubbed a piece of Mal's hair and giggled. "It so pretty."

"Look at Evie's hair," Mal pointed to the princess.

Audrey took one look at Evie and jumped up and down. "WOW! Your hair pretty too! Can I touch it!?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Evie said, picking up Audrey and letting the smaller girl touched her blue-black hair. "It's real, too."

Little Lonnie looked at Carlos and asked, "Why is your hair so white?"

"It's from my mom." Carlos told her, then moved his way to Jane. "Jane?"

Jane, who had hidden under the covers completely, stayed hidden under the covers. Carlos moved the blankets. Jane sat up and said, "Pop goes the weasel!"

"Your funny, Janie!" Chad laughed.

"Hey! You!" Lonnie pointed to Jay. "Your bigger than the other boy, piggyback ride!" Before Jay could say a word, Lonnie jumped on his back. "Yay! Piggyback ride!"

"Um, okay." Jay said.

"Audrey, how old are you?" Evie asked the smaller girl.

"I'm five. So is Janie and Dougie. Benny and Chady and Lonnie are bigger." She said, twirling a piece of Evie's wavy hair. "Can I brush your hair, pretty, pretty please?"

"Of course you can." Evie said, walking over to her little table and picking up a brush. She set Audrey on the bed and sat on the bed too, letting the girl brush her hair.

"Ben, what happened in here?"

"We wanted to play freeze tag." Ben told the girl with purple hair.

"How do you know our names?" Jane asked, crawling onto Carlo's lap.

"We're your friends." Jay said. "I'm Jay."

"I'm Evie."

"I'm Mal."

"And I'm Carlos."

Chad and Doug were still staring at the four older people. "Why is your hair long, Jay?" Chad asked.

"I like it long." Jay answered.

Doug was still staring at Mal. "Your super pretty, Mal!" He smiled.

"Uh, thank you Doug." Mal said. "Hey, guys, we're gonna go outside the door for a minute."

"I wanna keep brushing Evie's hair!" Audrey whined, unhappy that the girl with beautiful hair had to leave.

"Want to brush Jane's hair?" Evie suggested.

"Yeah!" Audrey smiled. "Janie! Let me brush it!"

* * *

The four teenagers met in the hallway with Mal shutting the door. "Guys, this is weird."

"Your telling me." Carlos added. "We should go bring them to Fairy Godmother and see if she knows what is going on."

"I agree." Evie said. "Where is she?"

"Her office. She's in there in these hours." Jay said. Then adding quickly, "Don't ask how I know."

"Cool." Mal said.

The four teenagers walked inside to see Audrey brushing Jane's hair, Doug and Chad playing patty-cake, Ben climbing on a curtain and Lonnie kicking a pillow on the floor.

"Ben, don't hurt yourself." Mal said in a warning tone.

"I'm a big boy! I can do what I want and be brave." Ben said, climbing to the top.

"Do you guys want to take a field trip?" Jay asked.

"Where!?" Chad asked with a huge smiled on his face.

"To see Fairy Godmother." Evie told them.

"Yay! That's my mommy!" Jane cheered. "I wanna see mommy!"

The four teenagers had some trouble getting the little Auradonians to the office, across campus Chad, Ben and Lonnie kept running ahead of the group and Doug sort of walked slowly to look at bugs in the grass. It got to the point where Evie carried Doug, Mal carried Lonnie, Carlos carried Ben and Jay (bring the strongest in arm strength) carried a wildly moving Chad. Audrey and Jane held onto the bottom of Evie's dress to stay with the group.

* * *

There was a knock on Fairy Godmother's door. Fairy Godmother looked up and said, "Come in."

Mal stuck her head in. "Fairy Godmother, we have a problem."

"Mal? What is it?"

Before anything was said by Mal, Jane spoke up first. "MOMMY!" She yelled happily. She let go of Evie's dress and ran to her mommy. "Mommy!"

"Oh, Jane?" Fairy Godmother looked at Jane. She knew this was her Jane, but her Jane was also at least fifteen years old, not five.

"Hi mommy!" Jane hugged her mommy's leg. "I love you, mommy."

"Oh, Janie." Fairy Godmother smiled and picked her daughter up. "I love you too," She kissed Jane's cheek. "Mal, what—"

Soon the others came in with the little Auradonians.

"Oh, what happened?"

"We're not sure. We just found them in Mal and I's room and they were like this." Evie said.

"Oh dear." Fairy Godmother said. She looked at Jane. "Jane?" She smiled. "Can you tell mommy what happened this morning?"

"Chad poopy in his hands." She giggled.

"I did not poopy in my pants!" Chad yelled.

"Inside voice, Chad." Fairy Godmother said. "Jane, we don't say that."

"OK Mommy. Well, I wanted to ask Audrey something and then Ben started to play freeze tag."

"And?"

"That it mommy."

"So, any idea what might of happened?" Carlos asked.

"Someone must of used a spell on them. But I don't know how it can be fixed." Fairy Godmother said. "I'll try to figure out what spell was used and then let you all know soon enough how we can fix this."

"Besides you, are any of the other parents home?" Evie asked.

"No, besides me the other parents are out on business."

"Including Dopey?"

"That's my daddy!" Doug said happily.

"Yes, he and the others are out having some sort of minor convention." Fairy Godmother said. "I don't know how long they will be gone. But I'll give them all a ring and let them know what is going on. Maybe they will give you tips on how to care for their children until they return."

"We've never watched kids before." Mal said.

"I use to child sit on the island." Jay admitted.

"Really?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yeah. I literally sat children and got paid food."

"Geeze Jay, don't crush them." Mal laughed. "Don't worry, we'll watch them."

* * *

The four teenagers left the office, each of them holding one or two hands of the little Auradonians. "M? Are you sure about this?" Evie asked, holding Doug and Lonnie's hand.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Mal said. Ben ripped his hand out of Mal's hand. "Ben!"

"Your it!" Ben laughed, running down the hallway.

"We're in for an adventure." Jay laughed

* * *

 **So the four teenagers are going to watch their little friends.**

 **The Auradon kids don't know the villain kids past, as of now, so they just think Mal and Evie have wicked cool hair colors.**

 **Send in prompts to give the rotten four an adventure.**


	3. You can't get me! - Ben

Mal had let Chad go play with Doug, to chase after Ben alone. She lost him for a second before she spotted him again, heading to the library. "Ben!"

Mal chased him down the hallway to the library and saw the small, brown hair boy push the doors inside. Mal ran as quick as she could and ran inside. She saw it was semi-full inside. "Ugh, it had to be a place to stay quiet." She sighed and began looking for the small boy.

"Ben?" She called out a bit loudly, yet not too loud. "Ben? Anyone see a little boy with brown hair in a blue shirt and yellow pants?" Everyone shook their heads. Mal was surprised that nobody reacted weird to having their king become a child. "Maybe word got around somehow."

Mal jogged up the staircase. "Ben?" She called out. Annoyed she said his name again. "Benjamin Florian!"

"Nah nah, nah nah nah!" Mal heard his little, high pitched voice. "You can't get me!"

Mal looked up and saw Ben three floors above her. Ben somehow managed to jump far enough from the balcony and hold onto a flag, dangling above in the center of the ceiling. He was swinging back and forth. "You can't get me, because I'm up here and you're down there!" He sang in a childish teasing tone.

"Benjamin, get off there at once. I'll catch you!" Mal called up.

"Nah nah, nah nah nah, you can't get me!" He repeated. "You can't get me because I'm up here and you're down there! Nah nah, nah nah nah!"

"Benjamin, come down at once." Mal said again. "I'm giving you to the count of three."

Ben stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ben, I'm serious." Mal said.

" 'I'm serious!' " He mocked her voice. "Mally angry!"

Mal rolled her eyes and slapped her head with her hand. "Ben, I am giving you to the count of three before I call your mommy!"

Ben looked horrified. NO! She can't tell his mommy what he's been doing! "Um, Mal?" His voice whimpered. "Help me?"

Mal smiled. "Ben come down with magic assistance, so Ben doesn't decease any of his existence."

Ben felt something in him. It told him to let go. It also told him to trust Mal. Ben released his grip from the flag and found himself floating back down to Mal's open arms. Once safe in her arms Ben smiled brightly. "Wow! Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm a fairy."

"Like Janie's mommy?"

"In a way, yes." Mal said. "My mother is a fairy and my father is a mortal, so I'm half of each. But I call myself a fairy mostly." She explained.

"What's a mortal?"

"Someone who doesn't have magic." Mal told him. "Mortals are cool though."

"Your half cool then." Ben laughed.

"I guess so." Mal laughed. "Come on, let's go find the others."

"Let's find Lonnie! She can kick peoples butts like her mommy and daddy!" Ben said.

"Alright Ben." Mal said.

* * *

 **Ben is a wild child at his age. I hope Mal can keep up with him!**

 **Up next, cookie time!**

 **Don't forget to submit prompts.**


	4. Boys have cooties - Lonnie and Audrey

**Hey everyone! Thanks for following and favoring this story and sending in prompts! They're so good and can't wait to use them.**

* * *

Evie and Jay switched Doug and Lonnie, so that Doug was with Jay and Lonnie was with Evie. Audrey wanted to brush Evie's hair some more and Lonnie wanted to make cookies. "Okay, we can make the cookies now, and while they're baking I paint your toe nails." Evie suggested.

"I like that, Evie!" Audrey cheered.

"Yeah me too!" Lonnie added,

"Carlos, I wanna go to the park and go on the swings." Jane said, tugging on his hand.

"Sure. We can do that." Carlos said. "I'll bring Dude with us."

"Dude? Who's Dude?" The little girl inquired.

"I think they're too young to remember Dude being born. Wasn't Dude born when these guys, were like, ten?" Jay spoke up.

"Dude's about ten now and these guys are 5 to 6 years. Yeah, I guess they're too young to know about Dude being born." Carlos mentioned.

"Who's Dude!?" Jane asked again.

"He's the school mascot. He's a dog."

"Oh I love puppies!" Jane smiled. "Come on, let's go to the park!" She began dragging Carlos with her.

"Jay? Can we look at the buggies?" Doug asked, tugging on Jay's shirt.

"Yeah! Let's go watch bugs attack one another, Jay!" Chad shouted. "Then we can play football or baseball! My daddy plays baseball with me all the time!"

"Let's get this play time started!" Jay laughed and followed out with the little boys.

Evie brought little Audrey and little Lonnie to the kitchen and started looking around for treats to make. "Do you girls want to make chocolate chip cookies?" She asked as she pulled out a big bag of chocolate chip cookie mix.

"I love chocolate chip cookies!" Lonnie giggled. "Mommy makes them all the time whenever I feel happy or sad."

"We should add more chips into them!" Audrey said. "I like chocolate chips."

"Okay." Evie said, grabbing all the tools and bowls needed to make the cookies. "First, let's go wash our hands."

"Aw!" The little girls whined. "That's borning!/I don't wanna!"

"We don't want to get our germ covered hands into the cookies, do we?" Evie asked them.

"Evie, only Benny and Chady and Dougy and Carlos-y and Jay-Jay have cooties." Audrey giggled. " All boys have cooties!"

"Ew! Cooties!" Lonnie laughed. "Only daddies don't have cooties. Daddies aren't boys, they're daddies."

Evie laughed at the little girls amusement. "Ew, I forgot about cooties." Evie laughed. "Come on, let's wash our hands."

Audrey and Lonnie dragged themselves to the sink with Evie and washed their fingers, hands and wrists thoroughly. Three times to be super clean. As they both dried their hands, Evie took out two hair elastics from her dress pocket and tied Audrey's hair into a high braid. She then did the same to Lonnie.

"My hair is long?" Lonnie asked, noticing that her short, bob cut hair was now a bit longer.

"Yes, Mal did that." Evie said, putting the same high braid into Lonnie's hair. "You wanted long hair like Audrey and I, so Mal gave you long hair."

"Come on let's make cookies!" Audrey said.

Evie set the ingredients to the side. "Okay, let's take turns." Evie said. "Can both of you please pour the cookie mix into the bowl?"

Audrey and Lonnie both took the big brown bag and poured it into the big blue bowl that Evie was holding. "These are gonna be yummy. Audrey!" Lonnie laughed.

"Good. Now next we need to crack two eggs," Evie picked up two eggs and handed one to each girl. "Crack them gently on the edge of the bowl."

Audrey tapped her lightly, taking a few minutes to break it.

Lonnie smashed hers again the bowl, her hand covered in egg yolk. "Gooy!" She laughed, waving her hand around.

"Lonnie, don't get yolk on me!" Audrey covered her little face with her little hands.

"It is gooy, isn't it?" Evie laughed as she cleaned up the girls hand. "Let's try again more gentle."

Lonnie did it again with Evie's hand holding her smaller hand, breaking the egg this time. "Good job, sweetie!" Evie cheered.

"Where's the stick?" Audrey asked, looking at the box.

"What stick?"

"It say here 'stick and butter.' we have butter, but where the stick?"

Evie looked at the box. "Stick _of_ butter." She read them aloud. Audrey blushed, but Evie patted her back softly. "It's okay, we all make mistakes."

An hour later the three girls had made enough cookies for everyone to eat later tonight (after Lonnie and Audrey protested against waiting and wanted the cookies now). While they baked for the next hour, Evie and the girls sat in the hallway with some nail polish colors she had in her purse. Lonnie wanted the red nail polish and Audrey wanted the sparkly pink ones. Evie picked out the matte blue color.

"We should paint the boys feet when they're asleep." Audrey said. "Sparkly pink feet!"

"Yeah and faces too." Lonnie said.

Evie found them amusing, laughing, but said, "We don't do that. It's not nice."

"Boys aren't nice." Audrey declared.

"Why so?"

"Because..." Audrey continued.

"Because?"

Audrey and Lonnie both said loudly, "Boys have cooties!" Then they both burst into laughter.


	5. I'm Tinkerbelle! - Jane

The second Carlos, Jane and Dude were at the park Jane went running off to the middle swing. She began to pump her legs back and forth, but she couldn't movie.

"Carlos? Can you push me, please?"

"Sure Jane." Carlos complied with the small girl. He stood behind her and took hold of the chains, pulling her back and as high as he could hold her. "Ready to fly?"

"Yay! Flying!" Jane giggled.

"Go!" Carlos whipped the girl forward. Jane held on to the chains tightly and swung forward. "You're flying!"

"I'm Tinkerbelle!" Jane giggled. "Dude! Look at me!" She called down to the pup, passing by him as she flew backwards. "Hi Dude! Hi Carlos!" She swung past Carlos and Dude again.

Jane stayed on the swings for a couple of more minutes before she jumped off, in mid-air, causing a worried Carlos to go and catch her. He caught the little girl, who giggled, and he held her in his arms. "Jane, don't scare me like that."

"That was fun!' She laughed. "Let's climb a tree!"

"A...tree?"

Jane dragged Carlos and Dude to the tree she could climb. She began climbing the tallest tree, ignoring Carlos warning of her to climb slowly and not too high. Jane was determined to climb to the top of this tree like Lonnie could. She'd seen Lonnie do it once.

"Jane! Don't hurt yourself!" Carlos yelled up the tree. He began following her up the tree. But Jane was much quicker than Carlos. "Jane!"

"Hurry, slow turtle." Jane giggled and went higher up. She grabbed onto a branch with her hand, then moved her leg over to let her foot settle on the branch under her hand. Uh oh. She was stuck. Should she move her leg or her hand now? Jane decided to move her hand and let it grip the tree. But she couldn't reach the branch in time. Jane began falling out of the tree. "AH!" She screamed.

"Jane!" Carlos yelled in horror.

Jane fell hard on her back. Carlos jumped off, not being too high up, and picked up Jane. "Are you okay, Jane?" He examined his girlfriend and checked for any cuts or bruises.

Jane laughed. "I'm okay, silly! Carlos, let's do something else."

"Uh, wanna pretend these sticks are dolls?" He asked. He didn't want to do dangerous thing that could potentially hurt Jane badly. "We can pretend."

Jane looked at the stick in his hands. She shook her head. "No. Let's go on the jungle gym with the slides."

They played on the jungle gym. Carlos lost Jane for a few minutes, but found her climbing the top of the jungle gym where a plastic flag stood up. Jane waved at Carlos, giggling, before wrapping her legs around the pole and hung herself upside down, her back laying against the triangular roof top.

Carlos laughed at the sight, yet he still worried. _I wonder where all the confidence went as Jane got older? Big Jane would never do this sort of thing. But little Jane is super confident._


	6. I Want Banilla - Chad

Jay had figured the best place to let Doug look at the little bugs and to play baseball with Chad was a park. He was on the other side of the park from where Jane and Carlos were with Dude. Doug was sitting on a grassy area looking at various of bugs that lived together in the area. Jay picked up a tennis ball that Fairy Godmother gave him before the all left, and tossed the ball to Chad. The little, towheaded blond boy laughed and threw the ball back at the older boy.

"Good throw, Chad!" Jay complimented as he tossed the ball back, underhanded.

"I wanna be a pitcher when I grow up!" Chad said with a smile, throwing it back overhand.

 _Chad is a nice little dude. When did this all go away?_ Jay wondered. He looked over at Doug as soon as the tennis ball was back in his hands after a few throws. "Doug? How you doing, buddy?"

"There are a hundred worms!" Doug said, picking up a warm and looking at it.

Doug held the worm in his fingers and looked at it wiggle and jiggle. He found this entertaining for himself. Doug stood up and ran to Chad, holding the worm out in front of him. "Chad! Chad!" The little light-brown hair child called out. "Look at the worm!"

"It looks like Audrey if she was a baldy and had no legs!" Chad laughed.

Jay smirked. For being raised in Auradon, these little Auradonians were a little mean. But maybe this was acceptable in Auradon for little children.

"I dare you to eat it!" Chad said.

"No! I dare you to eat it!" Doug yelled.

"No! I dare you!"

"I double dare you!" Doug laughed. _Double dare? Back home on the isle, someone says I dare you, and you do it._ Chad smirked at the boy in front of him.

"I triple dog dare you!"

Doug looked horrified. Once you are tripled dog dared by someone, you _have_ to do it. No ifs, no butts. If someone backed out of it then that was giving everyone permission to bully the chicken. Doug had an idea though. Doug went to go eat the worm, then tossed it at Chad's face.

Chad screamed at the top of his lungs, slapping his face with his hands to get the worm off. "Yuck! Worms!"

Doug picked up the worm. "Come on, Chad, hold the worm!"

"Ew! No! Anything but worms! They wiggle and jiggle." Chad yelled. Doug stepped forward and Chad ran away. "NO!"

"Hold the worm!" Doug laughed, chasing the prince.

Jay couldn't stop laughing. These little boys were so funny and yet, weird. Chad was afraid of _worms?_ And where did all this wild-child Doug stuff came from? Jay looked and followed the boys with his eyes. They ran around in circles for what felt like ten minutes, then saw the boys fall on the concrete basketball course.

Jay ran to the boys, both of who were holding their knees. "Are you guys okay?"

Chad sounded like he was about to cry. "My knees hurt!"

"Mine too!" Doug said, almost crying for real.

"Uh," Jay looked at their knees. They were red, but not bleeding thankfully. "Better get you guys to Evie. She'll know what to do. Come on." Jay picked up each boy in his arms and began his walk back to the school.

"Jay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get ice cweam if we don't cry?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

"Yay! I want chocolate!" Doug chanted.

"I want strawberry and banilla and chocolate and mint and cookie dough," Chad said and kept counting all the flavors he wanted. Then Doug started in on all the flavors he wanted too.

 _Oh boy. This is going to be fun to hear._ Jay thought to himself.


	7. Baths are for babies! - Ben

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Mal roared loudly as she chased after Ben again. "Ben, when I find you I am going to glue your little butt to a chair! WITH SUPER, SUPER, SUPER GLUE!"

Ben had, again, managed to wiggle himself out of Mal's arms for the third time since the library and Ben was on the run again. Mal chased him all over the campus. She couldn't believe how fast this kid could run.

Ben ran in and out of classrooms, some empty and some of them filled with students who wondered who the little child was. Ben jumped out a first floor window and Mal followed through, but her long teenage body was caught on the window still. Ben's short, child body was was able to get all the way through.

Ben ran into the art room and saw a bunch of paint cans laying around. He also spotted spray cans that read 'Mal only!' and smirked. Ben picked up two of the cans and held them in his grips.

Mal ran into the art room and saw Ben. He was standing on a table and holding the two spray cans. Both cans she knew were hers. They were the cans that sprayed out rainbow colors, a new thing she had invited for herself to make abstract art. "Ben, put the cans down."

"No!" Ben shouted.

"I am going to tell your mommy!"

"I don't care. Mommy loves me because she my mommy. She not your mommy!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, come on, I'll give you a cookie."

"Come and get me!" He laughed. Ben jumped off the table and ran around the art room.

"Ben! No!" Mal cried out. There were sharp tools and machines in the art room that the students used in the classroom. Ben might hurt himself. "Ben, come back here!"

"Nah nah, nah nah nah! You can't catch me!" Ben cheered.

"Not that 'nah nah' crap again!" Mal shouted.

"Oooh! Mal said a bad word!" Ben said.

"I will glue your butt to this chair if you keep up with this crap!"

"Stop swearing!" Ben shouted, running after.

"Crap is not a swear word!"

"You said it again!"

"That doesn't count, Benjamin!"

Ben jumped onto a table and turned around, ready to spray Mal in the face. Once Mal was close enough, Ben shouted at her. "Bring it Mally!" And sprayed the cans.

Something happened. The cans exploded and both Ben and Mal were covered in rainbow colored spray paint. They both looked at themselves and then the other before they bursted out in laughter.

"We're pretty, Mally!" Ben laughed.

"No kidding." Mal said, her laugh subsiding. "Alright, let's go take a bath."

"Baths are for babies. I'm not a baby." Ben declared.

"Everyone takes a bath, including little boys named Ben."

Ben's eyes widened. "NO! NO BATH!" He threw the broken cans at Mal's head.

"Ouch! Ben!" Mal rubbed her head.

But Ben wasn't there. He was already halfway out of the room. No bath for this little boy!


	8. Whenever I wanted!- Jane

**Quick update. Yay me! _(London Tipdon handclap)._**

* * *

Carlos has managed to get wild Jane to sit down and play patty-cake with him. She seemed to be enjoying just as much as tree climbing and climbing other things.

"Carlos, I have a super fun idea!" Jane smiled, her big blue eyes shined brightly.

"Another game?"

"Yeah. Let's play Mommy and Baby."

Carlos lifted an eyebrow up. "Mommy and Baby?"

"Yeah. I'll be the mommy, you be the baby, and Dude can be our pet doggy." Jane said as she stood up. "We just need a couple things."

"What's that?"

"Mommy's jewelry." Jane said. "Like her gold necklace and bracelets."

"Alright, we can go ask her." Carlos told her. He assumed Fairy Godmother would let Jane use the jewelry for the game.

"We don't need to ask. We can just borrow them."

"No, Jane, we have to ask first."

"No way. We're borrowing like at a movie store."

"A movie store?"

"Yeah. You borrow movies from the store."

"Jane, the people at the store have to know your borrowing it." Carlos tried to reason with the little brunette. "We have to tell your mom that we're going to borrow it."

"No!" Jane yelled, her temper rising. "We borrow it!"

"Don't yell Jane, it's not worth yelling." Carlos tried to calm her down. "Look, let's go find her and we can ask her."

"No! We can borrow!"

"Jane, stop yelling." Carlos told her again. He didn't want to yell back at her, but he was growing irritated with Jane's constant yelling.

"No Carlos! Mommy says I can borrow it whenever I wanted and I didn't need to ask her!" Jane said.

"Jane, your moms things are her things and you need to ask her first."

Jane began jumping up and down in frustration, her arms up in the air. "No! I know what my mommy said! She said I can use it whenever I wanted! She said I can use it whenever I wanted! She said I can use it whenever I **_wanted!_** " The last time she bolted out a huge scream, Carlos had to cover his ears and Dude ran away.

Carlos had no idea what to do. Should he punish her? How did Auradon parents punish their kids? He knew it was different back on the isle. His mother would make him clean all her clothes in her bear-trapped closet (it was a nightmare), Evie lost her makeup materials, Jay's dad would kick him and Maleficent would throw hard things at Mal's head.

"Jane Alexandra!" He said sternly. He had no idea what her last name was, but he figured that her first and middle name would get Jane to be silent.

Oh no! Carlos said her full name! Jane paused and looked at him in fear.

Carlos looked back at her in confusion. "Uh, Jane?"

Jane began bawling her eyes out.


	9. Underwear! - Lonnie

The three boys caught up with Evie and the girls just as they finished baking. He asked Evie if she could help with the boys knees. Audrey wanted to help Evie nurse the boys, but Lonnie wanted to go to the park and play.

"I'll take Lonnie to the park, if you can handle three of the kids." Jay told her.

"Sure, I don't mind watching the three of them." Evie said, picking up Doug and placing him on the counter. "I wonder how Mal is doing with Ben."

"He's got be to tucked out from all that running, I think."

Just as Evie picked up Chad and held him in her arms, the double doors of the kitchen opened, but nobody was seen. Seconds later Mal came running inside. "Ben!"

Ben rounded a corner and ran past Evie. Jay went to grab him, but Ben dodged to the side and missed him, then went through another set of double doors.

"He's got energy!" Mal shouted, running past her two older friends and their little Auradonian friends. She went out the double door, yelling out Ben's full name.

* * *

Jay carried Lonnie to the same park he was at earlier with Doug and Chad. He set Lonnie down to the ground and asked her what she wanted to do. "What do you wanna do?"

Lonnie thought for a second before grinning. "I know martial arts!"

"Do you?" Jay smirked, acting like he didn't know that she knew it. "Can you show me some things?"

"Sure!" Lonnie smiled.

They walked/skipped over to the middle of a grassy field and Lonnie stood in front of Jay. "Okay, let me show you how to kick!" Lonnie jumped high up into the air as she could, held her arms back and used her left left and kicked it out, then landed on both her feet. "You try."

Jay imitated her and did pretty good.

"Good! Now try this movie!" Lonnie picked up a stick and did some weird, twisty move-like trick. She'd seen her mommy and daddy do it before. "Try it." She tossed the stick to Jay.

Jay imitated her and did pretty good, again.

"Now try this!" Lonnie shouted,

Jay copied all the moves that she had shown him. He did pretty good on all of them until the last one, where Lonnie kicked his shin and he fell over in pain. "Ouch! Lonnie!"

"Daddy says to always make the villain underwear of what is going on."

 _Underwear?_ "You mean under aware?"

"I said that!" Lonnie shouted, kicking him in the shin again. "Don't let the villain underwear of what you are doing, Jay!"

 _She's a tough little girl._ Jay though, then felt pain in his shin again. "Ouch! Lonnie!"

* * *

 **I've decided to use quotes character say in this story, as title chapters. I think it's pretty funny.**


	10. I have monster energy - Ben

**Honey Bun.**

"I am going to glue that little boy's behind to a chair, then tie him up and dangle him from the ceiling." Mal was running out of energy. She had chased Ben all the way to the park and looked for him. She couldn't spot him. She took out her cell phone and called Evie. "E? Can you ask your mirror to find Ben?"

 _"Sure. Hold on."_ Evie said. She was shuffling around for a couple of minutes and came back on the phone. _"Magic mirror in my hand, where is Prince Ben on the playground stand?"_ She was silent for a moment. _"He's hiding in a yellow tube. I think I know that one. It's near the playground structure over by the monkey-bars."_

"I'll just surprise and grab him, then tie him up." Mal said with a smirk. Mal jogged to where the yellow tube was near the monkey-bars.

* * *

Ben stayed hidden in the yellow tube, giggling at himself. "She'll never find me!" Ben said, keeping himself curled together into a little ball. Ben peeked his head out of the tunnel and spotted Lonnie kicking Jay. He looked like he was laughing. That seemed like fun.

Ben jumped out of the tunnel and ran to where his friend was kicking the older boy. "Lonnie, what'cha doing?"

"Teaching Jay to be underwear about his movements!" Lonnie giggled.

The only reason Jay didn't stop it, was because he was afraid that he would somehow hurt Lonnie. He didn't want to hurt her, so he took the kicks. At least she didn't kick as hard as his Dad did back on the island.

"Can I join!?" Ben asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" Lonnie said.

"Oh shi—" Jay said, then felt a kick to his other shin. "CRAP!"

"No swearing!" Ben shouted.

* * *

Mal heard Jay scream 'crap' a loud. He had a feeling that a little prince was with Jay, so Mal took off and ran to where she had heard Jay yelling.

As soon as she arrived, the teenage girl saw her teenage friend on the ground, with two little Auradonian children kicking at him. She didn't care about Lonnie right now, her mission was for her to get Ben and keep him still.

Mal took her shoes off and tipetoed barefoot over to where the little children were. As soon as she was close, she got ready to get Ben.

Jay saw his heroine friend. "MAL!"

 _DAMN IT JAY!_

Ben took off running, but since Mal was pretty close to him already she wasn't too far behind Ben. "Benjamin!"

"No bath!"

"I'll give you a cookie!"

"NO!"

"Strawberry!"

"NO!"

"Let you stay up all night!" Mal yelled, but Ben just ran faster. How in the world can a six year old little boy run this much and not lose a single ounce of energy. Since Mal had decided to be good she vowed to never use her magic again unless it was an emergency. Well, she's tried to not use it so much (maybe once or twice she has) and this kind of seemed like an emergency.

"If Ben tries to make a run, he will trip over a huge honey bun." She shouted.

* * *

Ben stopped and looked back at the purple hair teenage girl. She was far away, but catching up. "This is fun!" He said, a little out of breathe. He then turned and began running...but soon tripped. "Huh?"

Ben looked to see what he tripped on. It was a very large, honey bun. "Honey bun?" He said, picking it up and feeling it. "Wow! This is huge!"

Mal caught up to her little boyfriend, smiling that he didn't run away. "You like honey buns?"

"Hmm!" Ben said, his mouth filled with the delicious food. He said something else, but his mouth filled with the treat prevented any actual sound from coming out.

"Ben, if you go take a bath I'll get you more honey buns. Deal?"

Ben swallowed. "I don't like honey buns that much. I'm hungry."

"Do you want a snack?" Ben nodded. "Alright, let's head back to the school and find something to snack on." Mal picked up the little boy, held him in her arms and walked back to the school. "Ben, how much energy do you have?"

"Daddy say I have monster energy!" He laughed.

"No kidding." Mal laughed.


	11. Mother Motherly Than Cruella Crazy - Mal

Once the cookies were finished and Evie placed them away for later tonight, Evie took the little ones back to her and Mal's room. Audrey wanted to braid Evie's hair, Chad and Doug wanted to be read too. Evie sat on the floor with each boy at her side while Audrey sat on the bed behind her, a brush in her hand.

"Pretty hair!" Audrey said. Of course Big Audrey could do a braid on herself and anyone perfectly, but Little Audrey did a childish version of a braid. Evie could feel the tugs and twists. She wanted Audrey to stop messing with her hair, but she knew that Audrey would just keep doing it. Besides, she was just a little girl.

After deliberating which book Evie would read, the boys both settled on. "I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse. I do no like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere," Evie read the page from the middle of the book.

"I do not like green eggs and ham." Chad read next. "Nor do I like that Sam I Am." He laughed. Okay so he didn't read the words exactly as they were in the book, but Chad read the jiff of it correctly.

"Good job, Chad." Evie smiled.

"Chady so smart. He the smartest boy in Auradon." Audrey told them, tying the end of the childish braid. "All done, Evie."

Evie placed the book down and looked into her mirror, examining the childish braid. It was pretty good, for a child to make. "I love it! Thank you Audrey."

The door opened and in came Mal, holding Ben (still eating the honey bun) in her arms. Soon afterward came in Carlos, holding a sniffing Jane (who still was in a little meltdown from earlier with Carlos) and in walked Jay slowly, his shins both in pain from Lonnie and Ben attacking him at the park.

"What happened to all of you?" Evie asked.

"Jane had a meltdown after I told her we had to ask her mom something." Carlos told her.

"Lonnie's...tough." Jay said, putting Lonnie down. "I need to rest."

"Wow, a little girl makes tough boy Jay take a rest." Mal laughed.

" Ha ha." Jay said, falling backwards and laying on Mal's bed.

"E, Ben needs a bath."

"I think we have extra soap." Evie said. Mal held Ben out to Evie. "Wait, you want _me_ to give him a bath?"

"Well, yeah." Mal said.

"Why? You're capable of doing it!"

"Because your mother motherly than the rest of us, including Cruella Crazy!" Mal said.

"HEY!" Carlos shouted.

"Sorry not sorry." Mal said, her and Evie laughing. "I'm serious E. Your more motherly than Cruella Crazy and the rest of us. Your mom cared a little bit more than my own."

"Oh come on Mal. It's not that hard." Evie said, picking up a basket that had some bath things inside. "I have a few things in here that I grabbed from Jay and Carlos room."

"Why our stuff?"

"Because having any of the boys smell like flowers or strawberries or anything very girly, seems a little odd." Evie said.

"Fine." Mal took the basket in her free arm. "I'll be back soon."

"I wanna play baseball again!" Chad said aloud.

"I wanna go on monkey-bars." Doug said.

"I'll bring Chad to the park." Carlos said.

"I'll bring Doug, as long as I can just sit the frick down." Jay said.

"What does frick mean?" Audrey wondered.

"Never mind." Jay said.

"Oh, Evie! Let have a tea party!" Audrey suggested. "Janie and Lonnie can play with us too."

"Yeah! Tea party!" Lonnie jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"I like tea parties too." Jane added in.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for your suggestions! I'm not taking anymore at the moment, but I'll let you all know when prompts are going to happen.**

 **March 18: I saw on T...witter that something Decendants related is going to happen. It shows Mal in a classroom, some distance voice from a genie bottle calls her name, and Mal sneaks over to it...WHAT CAN IT BE? :D**


	12. Red New Evie Styled Done – Jane

Evie had set up the small table in the courtyard of the school and four chairs for her and the three Auradonian girls to sit down together. She's always wanted a tea party, a real one, and now was her chance.

"I've never had a real tea party before." Evie said happily as she poured the tea pot, filled with bottle water, into Jane's baby blue tea cup.

"Why not?" Audrey asked. "All princesses have tea parties."

"Well, I'm not really a princess." Evie explained.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Well, where I'm from...I was a princess. Now I'm not." She said. "But I'm okay with that."

Audrey put her little hands on her her hips. "I'm a princess here. I declare all girls here at dis table are princesses. Princess Lonnie, Princess Janie, Princess Evie and Princess Audrey." She giggled at the end. "Wow! I never said princess so many time!"

Lonnie laughed. "I tink that's the most you ever said princess in your life, Audrey."

"Yeah!" Jane agreed, slurping her tea.

"Janie, princesses don't slurp." Audrey said. "We put our pinkies out."

Evie looked at Audrey as the little princess picked up her tea cup like a professional and sipped it with her pinkie out. She must have had a lot of practice because no girl her age could be _this_ good at holding a tea cup perfectly, sip it nicely and keep her hand steady. Audrey finished her tea and placed it down. "Like that."

"Show off." Lonnie giggled.

"Lonnie," Evie said and gave her a tone. "Don't be mean."

"The only mean people live on that island over there. Mommy says their dirty candy." Audrey said.

"My daddy said they're rotten people with rotten children." Lonnie told the girls. "I overheard my mommy talking to Snow White one day and she said Snow White was putting on an act."

"What that mean?" Jane asked.

"Snow say that she doesn't hate her step mommy. Her step mommy was just too into herself reflection. But my mommy said she sorta knew about that lady. That lady is really, really, really mean. She probably teach her rotten child the same thing."

That hurt Evie's feelings a bit. She knew that the girls at this age just listened to their parents and believed them. They followed their parents leads, she was the same with her own mom around these ages. But it still hurt Evie's feelings.

"What wrong, Evie?" Jane asked.

"Oh...the tea's a little too hot to drink." Evie told her. "I'll let it cool. Anyone care for a little cookie?"

"The ones we made earlier!?" Lonnie got excited.

"No Lonnie, we're going to have dinner in a little white." Evie said.

"I'm really hungry, Evie." Lonnie said, holding her tummy. Audrey and Jane also said they were hungry. "Can't we have one cookie?"

Evie sighed. "If I go get some bread and butter, will that be okay? The cookies will be for tonight."

"OK." Lonnie said.

"I'll be right back. Stay right here, don't move."

Evie stood up and left the girls.

* * *

The three Auradon girls took Evie's words to heart; they didn't move an inch. It was hard because the girls tried to not giggle, for they would move if they giggled, but it was hard. Jane giggled first.

"Janie giggled first!" Audrey said. She then had a wonderful idea. "Janie, can you do something for me?"

"Sure Audrey."

"Mal has magic, right?" Audrey asked. "I overheard Evie and Carlos talking a while ago and they said Mal had magic."

"Yeah. So?"

"Only fairies have magic."

"Mal my sister!?" Jane smiled. "Yay! I have a sister!"

"Maybe your half sister since she got purple hair. But yeah, a sister. Mal did Lonnie hair, can you do mine?" Audrey asked the blue eyed girl. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please wit a glass slipper and sparkly roses and bumpkins and mice and magic and wands and fairies on top?"

"How do I do that?"

"I dunno. Try a rhyme. Try to rhyme with Evie since I want Evie hair."

"Okay." Jane said. Jane thought for a second as Audrey closed her eyes, awaiting the new hair. "Audrey old hair be gone and add a red new Evie styled done." Jane said, not realizing she had said 'red' and not 'rad' as in cool.

There was a magic dust of red that covered Audrey's hair. As soon as the red disappeared, Audrey opened her eyes. "How it look?"

"Audrey's a clown!" Lonnie laughed.

"Oopsies." Jane said, covering her face wiith her hands. "Sorry!"

Audrey looked between the two girls, unsure about how they were acting. Audrey jumped off the chair to go to the fountain and look in the water. Lonnie followed in per suite, Jane kept hidden behind her face.

Audrey looked into the water and saw herself with red, puffy hair in the shape of a ball, resting on her head. "NO!" She sobbed. "I'm ugly!" She whipped around and darted her eyes on Jane. "Janie!" She yelled. "You made me ugly!"

"I didn't mean too!"

Lonnie kept laughing. Audrey was offended and punched Lonnie in the face, but Lonnie reacted. "Hey! No hitting!" Lonnie yelled, then punched Audrey in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt Lonnie!" Audrey yelled.

"You started it!" Lonnie yelled, kicking Audrey.

"No! You did! You laugh at me!" Audrey said, punching Lonnie again.

"Stop hitting me!" Lonnie screamed, pushing Audrey down.

Audrey sobbed as soon as she hit the ground. She was ugly, her best friend laughed at her and she was just pushed by her best friend...all because Jane can't do magic right. "Janie! This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Jane asked, hoping that Audrey would forget that it was Jane who did it. "M-Mal did it!"

"No! Mal is too busy looking for Benny!" Audrey yelled. "You did this! You made me ugly!"

"I didn't mean too!" Jane bawled her eyes out. "I want mommy!"

"I want mommy!" Audrey cried.

"I want my mommy!" Lonnie shouted.

"W-w-w-why?" Audrey said, breathing quickly in and out.

"I don't wanna be left out." Lonnie said. "I want my mommy!"

"Mommy!" Jane cried.

"Mommy!" Audrey yelled.

* * *

The three of them kept crying loudly. Evie had heard them on her way back with a basket of bread and butter. She dropped the basket and ran to the girls.

She saw Jane at the table, sobbing. She saw Audrey with red, fuzzy ball styled hair also crying and Lonnie...well, just crying. "Girls, what happened?" She asked calmly.

"I-I-I-I ask Jane to make my hair as pretty as you and she mess up!" Audrey sobbed.

"I no mean too!" Jane said.

"You have magic?" Evie asked Jane.

"My mommy does. And so do Mal and mommy and Mal are both fairy power. So I have too also. Audrey told me."

"Oh...and Lonnie?" Evie asked.

Lonnie stopped crying. "I didn't wanna be lefted out."

Evie sighed. She picked up Jane and carried her to the girls. "Jane, just because you have magic it doesn't mean you can just use it. And Audrey," Evie looked at the princess. "You are already so beautiful. You don't need new hair to do that."

"Your hair and Mal hair is so pretty!"

"Everyone is beautiful, Audrey." Evie said.

"But boys likes pretty girls! Daddy likes mommy and mommy pretty."

Evie smiled at her. "Daddy likes mommy because mommy is a very nice mommy and a very nice girl, right?"

Audrey sniffed. "Yeah."

"Boys like nice girls. Nice girls are beautiful." Evie said. Audrey smiled. "Good?"

"OK."

"Jane?" Evie said. She whispered something into her ear. Jane looked at her confused. "It'll work."

Jane turned to Audrey and said, "Beware, forswear, undo Audrey's hair."

Audrey was covered in pink dust. A second later after the pink dust went away, Audrey's hair was back to its old self. "Yay! I'm not a clown!"

"Now Chad is the clown again!" Lonnie said.

"I'm sorry for messing your hair up Audrey." Jane said.

Audrey smiled. "It OK. I forgive you." She then pulled Jane into a hug. Jane smiled and hugged back. "Let go back to being princesses!"

"With cookies." Lonnie said.

"No cookies." Evie said, taking the girls hands and walking back with them.


	13. Who's the stupid guy? - Ben

**Once again, thanks to** **pinksakura271 for a spell.**

* * *

Mal carried Ben into the bathroom and settled him down. "Alright, this can't be that hard."

"What? You never gave a bath before?" Ben asked.

"Not really." Mal said, turning both water handles on. She found the bubbles bottle Evie threw in at the last second and dumped the whole thing into the tub. "That could help. Alright Ben," Mal turned to the colorful painted boy. "Bath time."

"No!" Ben yelled and ran to the door.

"Door be locked until Ben's not a messy spot!" Mal said, the door locked quickly. Ben tries to open the door but he couldn't. "Ben, get in the tub."

"Your not my mommy!"

"I'll talk to her and daddy too, Benjamin." Mal said. "Now just take your shirt and pants off, keep your boxers on, and get in the tub."

Ben looked at her weirdly. "Keep my underwear on?" Mal nodded. "Why?"

"I am not going to see you in nothing less." She said. "Come on."

Ben sighed and began taking his pants off. Mal turned around and waited for him to get into the tub. Once Ben was done he climbed into the tub and splashed in there. "Mal, where are the bubbles?"

Mal turned around and swished her hand around in the water, the bubbles growing large. "Okay, let's start washing up."

"What about you?" Ben questioned.

"I'll shower after you." She said.

Mal took a cloth, put some soap on it and rubbed it so the cloth became soapy. She wiped his face and rubbed hard, but not enough to hurt him. Ben hated this. This had to be a horrible thing, like some sort of torture. "I hate bathes." He said.

"It's not like I'm killing you." Mal said.

"When I'm king, I'm sending all bath-givers besides mommy to that island where those bad people live."

"The isle of the lost?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. Those stupid, bad people. And if they have their own stupid kids than those stupid kids are stupid and just as bad."

That hurt Mal. She knew though, at six years old, Ben had no idea of inviting the others from the island to come live in Auradon. But it still hurt a little bit. She forced a smile and said, "Not everything is as it seems, Ben."

Ben looked at her when she said that. "Why that?"

"Well," She paused and looked at him. "Just because everything isn't as what it seems."

"What's that mean?"

"Just because the parents are bad, it doesn't mean their kids are bad. They just were raised to believe what their parents believe. Just like kids here in Auradon believe they have to be like their parents and have the same ideas. But everyone gets to choose who they want be."

"We can choose to be who we want to be?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Mal smiled.

"Who's the stupid guy who came up with that?" Ben laughed.

Mal smirked. "Someone who wears crowns on their shorts."

When Ben was nearly completely clean, he had an idea. "Mal, more soaps please?"

"Sure." Mal picked up a second bottle and added more bubbles into the water.

"More please?"

"Uh...sure." Mal said, then added a third bottle. She began splashing the water to let the bubbles build up. When she saw how quickly and large the bubbles were building, she knew something was wrong. "Oh crap."

"Stop swearing."

Mal stood up and drained the tub, with Ben freaking out because he thought he was going to go down the bathtub. Mal picked him up and placed him on the ground. "Bathtub bubbles break apart, depart down before bubble madness starts!" Mal said. The bubbles began to go down the drain and disappear. "Good." Mal said. "Okay Ben," Mal turned to the small boy. "Ben?"

Mal looked and saw the door was unlocked and Ben not in the room, just his shoes. Mal slammed her hand to her face. "Damn it, Ben!" Mal roared and ran to go find Ben. He still has soap dripping from his head, so he left the trail for Mal to find. "I'm sending you to the island when I find you!"


	14. Mr Monster sir? - Chad

Carlos and taken Chad and Dude to the same park from earlier in the day. As soon as the three of them arrived, Chad threw his baseball and yelled, "Get it Dude!" to the dog. Dude barked and ran off in the direction of the ball.

"Chad, Evie says we have to get back to the school around three." Carlos told the young prince. He looked at his phone and said, "We're got two hours before we have to head back."

"Okay Carlos!" Chad laughed, picking up the ball that Dude had dropped in front of them. He threw it again and this time ran after the ball with Chad.

* * *

Chad kept playing with Dude the same way for a good hour and a half; throwing the ball and chasing after it with Dude or have Dude go get the ball and bring it back for Chad to throw again. "Okay Dude! Here goes a big one!" Chad hung his arm back, aimed at a boulder and threw the ball overhand.

The ball flew towards the boulder and then over the boulder and into the woods. Dude ran towards the woods and Chad yelled, "No! Dude! Not the scary woods! Dude!"

But Dude was already inside the woods. Chad ran after him and into the woods. Chad stood at the edge of the woods and looked deep into the center. "C-C-C-Come on Chad, be brave." He told himself. "You has to get Dude or else Carlos will be angry." Chad took a step inside, but then what sounded like a scream. "Mr. Monster sir? I'm getting a doggy that ran in there. I promise I leave when I get my doggy."

* * *

Chad ran straight forward and prayed that Dude would reach a dead end and stay put until Chad could get him. The little Auradonian prince ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, but the woods were becoming darker and the trees seemed to grow greater in size. Like, bigger than his Daddy's castle and his grandpa's castle stacked on top of one another like blocks.

"Dude!" Chad cried out. "Dude! Come back, please!"

Chad seemed to run for what felt like another ten minutes (or in his mind, an hour) when he tripped over a branch and fell with a thud. "Ow! That hurt!" He yelled. He stood up and looked at his leg. It was scrapped like his kneecaps, but not bleeding. He turned around in hopes that he could see a bright light to get out of the woods.

No, it was completely dark in the woods.

Chad was lost.

"Mommy!" Chad cried out. "Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" He bawled his eyes out. "Dude!" Chad began to run around, wanting to get out and hoping that someone would hear him. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Chad ran and ran. Soon he tripped on another branch and this time, scrapped his elbows. He shifted himself until he was sitting down on his butt, criss cross apple sauce position, and held himself closely. "I'm not monster food, Mr. Monster!" Chad said aloud.

* * *

Chad sat there crying for a couple of more minutes before hearing his name being called out. "Chad? Chad!?"

It was Carlos!

"Carlos!" Chad yelled.

"Chad!?" Carlos yelled louder. He sounded closer. "Stay where you are and keep calling my name!"

"Carlos!" Chad yelled louder. "Carlos! Help me! I'm lost! I don't wanna be one of Peter Pan's boys!"

Carlos came out from behind a tree and spotted the small Auradonian prince sitting down, and banged up too on his knees, legs and elbows. "Hey, there you are."

"Dude got lost and so I went to get him and then I got lost and there a monster in these woods and I don't wanna be monster food and I don't wanna be eaten!" Chad said rapidly, half of his words mashing together. "I want mommy and daddy!"

"Come on little fella," Carlos picked up Chad. "Let's go back to the school and clean up."

"W-w-w-w-what about the monster?"

"There aren't any monsters." Carlos told him gently. "Monster's don't exist."

Chad nodded, but sniffed. He knew he was safe now that Carlos was around. Carlos was a big boy, he would protect Chad. "Where's Dude?"

"How do you think I knew you were in the woods?" Carlos laughed.

* * *

Carlos carried Chad out of the woods and they were greeted by Dude, holding Chad's ball in his mouth and wagging his tail. "Dude!" Chad cheered. Once settled on the ground, Chad wrapped his arms around the dog. "Your safe!" Dude barked twice and licked Chad's face. "Carlos?"

"Yeah"

"Dude says thank you for saving me."


	15. Not Dark Lullabies - Evie

A little half past four the teenagers had gathered together in Mal and Evie's room again, but this time to get the little Auradonians to take a nap. This proved to be a hassle because Jane, Lonnie and Ben (who had had caught, hiding in a closet and tied him up with rope on his body and ankles) were all still a bit hyper. Mal and Jay put all the boys into her bed while the girls were placed on Evie's bed. Again, the little Auradonians were not in the mood to take some sort of nap.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Ben said loudly.

"Look, you need to take a nap and calm down for a while." Mal said with her hands on her hips. "I'll untie you after you've taken a nap."

"Stop pushing me, Chad!" Doug yelled.

"Ben push first!"

"Where my teddy bear!?" Audrey cried out. "I always sleep with my teddy bear!"

"Maybe Maleficent has him!" Lonnie teased.

"Ew! She mean! She's a big meanie!" Audrey declared.

"Anyone know any lullabys?" Carlos asked the other teenage friends.

"Well, I've got one." Mal opened her mouth. "My mom sang it to me all the time when she tried to get me to sleep."

"Let's hear it." Jay said with a smile.

 _"Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clement's. You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's. When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch. When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney. I do not know, Says the great bell of Bow. Here comes a candle to light you to bed, And here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead!"_

Well that failed. The girls screamed in horror, Ben twisted himself around to try and get out of the room, Chad just laid there wide eyed like a deer in headlights and Doug cried out, "I don't wanna get chop up!"

"Good going Mal," Carlos told her.

"Well you try a song!"

"I don't know any."

"I've got one."

"Does it include chopping of people's heads, Evie?" Jay asked.

"No. There's no head chopping." She said. "Alright children, here's another lullaby. A nicer one."

The small Auradonians calmed down and got read to hear the new lullaby.

 _"Come little children. I'll take thee away Into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows. Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions. Hush now, dear children It must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Rest now, my children. For soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet. Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time's come to play, Here in my garden of shadows."_

"That scary Evie!" Doug said.

"How is that scary?"

"I heard my uncle Gumpy use da word murder once and he said that, that Evil Queen lady murdered Snow White."

"I no wanna be murdered!" Jane sobbed, soon the others following her lead.

"Wow, great job Evie." Mal said and clapped her hands.

Evie rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't sing about my head being chopped off," She smirked. "But I do like that song."

"Guys, we still have a bunch of screaming children that need naps!" Jay said loudly over the little children crying. "Guys, if you take a nap right now than you can get cookies later."

They all became quiet. "Cookies, Jay-Jay?" Audrey asked, batting her brown eyes happily at him.

"Sure."

"Pretty pink ones?"

"Sure."

"Take a nap now everyone!" Audrey shouted, then shut her eyes and hit her head on the pillow.

"Mal, can you pwease untie me!?" Ben asked.

"Not until after your nap."

"Meanie Mal."

"Yay me." Mal said in a sarcastic tone. "Ben, take a nap."

* * *

Soon enough all the Auradonians had fallen into a deep sleep, filled with happy, positive thoughts. The teenage villains sighed with relief as they walked out of the room to talk.

"I guess they're not into lullabies." Jay announced.

"Not dark lullabies." Evie added.

"This is just going to be more crappy than it is now. I can feel it." Carlos said.

Mal smirked. "No swearing."

* * *

 **** Credits ****

 ** _Come Little Children.  
_** Hocus Pocus.  
 _Various of Artist._

 ** _Oranges and Lemons  
_** English Nursery Rhyme  
 _Traditional Song/ Artist Unknown._


	16. We'll just have to wing it - Evie

The rotten core got a message from Fairy Godmother, she was on her way to meet them near the girls dorm room. When she arrived, she noticed that the teenagers looked a bit fatigued. She couldn't help but giggle at the picture, remembering the Auradonian children in her mind at these ages.

"How are things, children?" Fairy Godmother asked the rotten four.

"They're so active. It's hard to keep up with some of them." Mal said. "I think Ben can run across the world a hundred million times, and still not have an ounce of low energy shown."

"Same to Jane. It's hard to imagine her being like this; climbing all over trees and throwing a tantrum."

"Oh, what was she upset about Carlos?" The now little girl's mother asked.

"She said she wanted your necklaces and stuff." Carlos answered. "She kept screaming, 'Mommy said I can use it whenever I wanted' loudly."

"Oh," Fairy Godmother smiled gently. "I have a box at home in my room. Jane use to get into my jewelry so much that one day I just picked out different things that I don't care for so much and placed them in a wooden jewelry box. That's the only box with jewelry inside that Jane can use, the other box on the table is mine. That's probably what she meant."

"Lonnie kicks ass as a young age." Jay added. "How in the world did Mulan carry that girl for nine months?"

"Ben, Lonnie and Jane are the most active. Audrey is very sweet, with some little temper. Chad and Doug are just so sweet and nice."

"Yes they are, Evie. Now I've contacted all their parents."

"Oh good!" Mal said.

"Unfortunately, none of them are going to be back in Auradon for some time."

"Spoke too soon, Mal." Jay smirked.

"What are we going to do!?" Carlos asked.

"We'll watch them of course!" Evie said. "And since Fairy Godmother remembers them all at these ages, she can help us with them."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mal smiled. "So, got any tips and hints about these wild children?"

"Well, they all are suppose to go to bed at eight. They're all suppose to eat dinner around five and they all usually eat quickly and should be done in half an hour. Let them play for a bit longer and then at seven start getting them ready for bed— baths, pajamas, brushing teeth, getting them into bed and telling a story to them."

"Not dark lullabies?" Evie laughed.

"Pardon?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Never mind."

"The boys are really rough around this age, especially Ben and Chad. Doug rarely gets involved with any sort of arguments. However, Doug and Chad use to fight around this time too."

"What about?" Jay questioned. He couldn't imagine those two to argue.

"They use to argue who's prettier- Snow White or Cinderella." Fairy Godmother said. "Even though the boys tell one another that girls have cooties, the three of them will stand together and defend the girls."

"Sounds like how they are now." Mal said.

"Not so much. Ben's temper makes him yell and bite a lot. Chad throws objects and Doug either holds his breathe or he screamed at the top of his lungs."

"What about the girls?" Evie wondered.

"Well as you've noticed, Lonnie fights a lot. At least, she's not really fighting. She, at this age, copied what her parents did and it was when she is suppose to be taking a nap that she spotted them practicing. She's just copying what she sees. Audrey loved to do stereotypical little girl things and Jane...she has a wild side."

"And that all went into hiding when?" Mal asked.

"Oh, well she and Chad use to be neighbors and since they're both only children, Jane hung out with him the most. She was a little tomboy but still girly. When she took notice in girly things around, maybe twelve or thirteen, she stopped acting wild and began to act like a lady."

"Weird." Jay said. "Anything else?"

"They all ate vegetables, but they have to eat it."

"How did all of this start, exactly? Like a spell maybe?" Evie wondered.

"Oh right! The main reason I'm here." Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "A spell was used on them to make them younger."

"Oh good, how long until they're back to themselves?"

"Well, it's not sure. You see the spell that was used could only be—" Fairy Godmother began to say, but she stopped speaking. She was frozen in place.

"What just happened!?" Jay spoke loudly. He tapped the woman, hoping she would move. "She's frozen."

"Oh great, and she was just about to tell us what the hell happened." Mal slapped her forehead. "Great. Now we will never know what the hell happened to them or how the hell we can get this fixed."

"Well, we'll just have to wing it."

"Damn it. I don't think I can keep up with half of them." Mal sighed. "Let's just move Fairy Godmother out of the hallway here and get back here before the kiddies wake up."


	17. Potties and Dresses and Candies - Audrey

The teenagers had decided that the little Auradonians would be asleep for a while, so they went to get some lunch at some place down near the cafeteria.

Inside the bedroom, a half hour after falling asleep, Lonnie woke up. She climbed out of the middle spot of the bed and jumped off, but not without waking Audrey. "Lonnie, I was sleeping!"

"Sorry Audrey, I have to go potty." Lonnie said. "Where potty?"

"I don't know."

"I have to potty too!" Doug said as he sat up. "I know where is. Jay bought me there before we went to park." He rolled off the bed, falling to the ground; but laughed. "I show way."

"OK!" Lonnie smiled.

The two of them left. Audrey couldn't get back to sleep so she sat up and looked around the bedroom. She saw a box over in the corner, a blue box with gold designs, and decided to look inside. Inside of the box were big girl clothes. "Ooo! Petty dresses!" She said, putting on a floppy hat and giggled.

Ben and Chad both woke up to the giggle and saw that nearly everyone was gone.

"Where Doug?" Ben asked.

"Potty." Audrey said, putting on a necklace.

"Where Lonnie?" He asked.

"Potty." Audrey said.

"Where Janie?" Chad asked.

Audrey looked back on the bed and saw the girl missing. "I no know. She left before anyone woke I guess." She put on a third necklace. "Wanna play dress up?"

Chad made a face. "That girl stuff!"

"No, dis look like a boy jacket." Audrey said as she pulled up a dark red leather jacket. "And some boy hats. I see Jay-Jay wear them before."

"No, I wanna go find mommy and pay tickle beast with her." Ben said, climbing out of the bed and jumping off. Chad followed him seconds later.

Audrey pulled out some bracelets and placed them on her wrists. She picked up a scarf that had engraving on it. "Princess Evie." She repeated. "Wow, she made all these!?"

"Who princess Evie?" Chad asked.

"Evie." Audrey said. "She a princess."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah. So is Mal. She a princess."

"Who are their mommies?" Ben wondered.

Audrey shrugged. "I no know. But I say this morning that all girls are princesses. So Evie is already princess. Mal a princess." She put on another bracelet.

Chad and Ben looked at one another after Audrey told them that. "Mal and Evie are princesses?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Chad smiled. "Evie a pretty princess!"

"So is Mal." Ben added.

"Nu-uh. Evie prettier!" Chad said. "I'm gonna marry Evie and we're gonna live happy ever after like my mommy and daddy!"

"Me too. I gonna marry Mal and live happy ever after too." Ben said.

"You know you have to kiss them if you wanna live happy ever after." Audrey told them, looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"Ew! No! Girls have cooties!" Ben cringed.

"Mommies and daddies kiss." Audrey said.

"But...mommies aren't girls and daddies aren't boys. Mommies are mommies and daddies are daddies." Chad said. He then smiled at an idea. "Audrey, for Halloween you know know them little things that come in silver?"

Audrey turned to him and shrugged.

"I dink they call kisses."

"Oh, yeah."

"What if I give one to Evie? Does that count as giving her a kiss?"

Audrey thought for a moment. If he gave Evie a kiss, a chocolate kiss, then it sounds round. "Sure. I guess counts."

"Then I'm gonna give her kiss!" Chad laughed.

"I'm gonna give Mal...ten kisses!"

"Well-well-well I'm gonna give Evie, a million!" Chad said.

"I'm gonna give Mal...I'm gonna give Mal one hundred billion kisses!"

"I'm gonna give Evie...a hundred billion, million, billion, zillion kisses!"

"I'm gonna give Mal... hundred billion, million, billion, zillion, billion, zillion, million ba zillion kisses."

"Evie way pretty than Mal." Chad said. "She has pretty hair and face."

"Mal pretty too. Her hair is purple!"

"Evie hair blue!"

"Mirror mirror on wall, who pretty girl of all?" Audrey asked the mirror, making funny faces. "Benny, Chady, where are the candies?"

The boys looked at her and shrugged. "Uh...maybe at store."

"But Chad!" Ben yelled. "We can't cross street without holding mommy or daddy hand!"

"I'm big boy. I can do it all by myself." Chad said. "I gonna be king someday."

"Me too." Ben said. "Let's go be big boys!"

The boys climbed out of the window and jumped off after they said goodbye to Audrey. Audrey was left alone in the room, admiring herself in the mirror still. "Potties and Dresses and Candies!" She giggled.


	18. Pinkie Pomis? - Doug and Lonnie

Lonnie and Doug found the bathroom by themselves and used the potties. On their way back to the room they were bumped into and pushed (accidentally) down by other students. They soon turned to an empty hallway that looked familiar to Lonnie. She smiled when she remembered the picture of the kitty on the wall.

"Doug, we near kitchen!" She cheered.

"So?" Doug asked her, fixing his glasses.

"Audrey and Evie and I made cookies earlier. Maybe they still inside." She said. "Help me get cookie."

"Okay!" Doug said, giving a thumbs up.

The two little Auradonians entered inside the kitchen. They checked all the lower cabinets that they could reach. Doug suggested that maybe Evie had placed them up high. "So that Chad's mommy friends don't eat none."

"Good point." Lonnie said. "Anything to climb on?"

Doug looked around. "Not a lot of things. Maybe I can stand on something and you stand on me."

"Okay."

Doug and Lonnie both took pots and pans from the lower cabinets and began stacking them as high as they could. After that Doug climbed up to the top and then helped Lonnie up. The pots and pans were unbalanced and moving back and forth, but the two little children were determined to get cookies. Doug lifted Lonnie up as best as he could as Lonnie reached for the counter top.

"Keep holding Doug. I almost close to counter." Lonnie said, trying to grip anything. "Doug, if you jump than I jump off you and catch better."

"What if we fall?"

"We don't fall. I pomis!"

"Pomis?"

"Pomis!"

"Pinky pomis?"

"Pinky pomis!"

Doug trusted her. He jumped as best as he could as Lonnie jumped from his arms and gripped something. The pots and pans fell over and Doug landed hard on the ground. It didn't hurt him, but he was startled. "Lonnie!?" He called up. He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"I good Doug." She said. "I'm gonna look higher."

"OK!" Doug said as he stood up.

Lonnie began stacking whatever she could find (books, pots, pants, plates) and stacked them so she was near a shelf in the kitchen. "Almost der Doug!"

"Careful Lonnie!"

"K!" Lonnie shouted. She climbed up the stacks she made, nearly touching the shelf. "I'll jump." She said. "One, three, five!" She jumped, knocking things over again.

A pot hit Doug on the head, hard, causing Doug to bawl his eyes out. "You pomis!"

"Stop being a baby Doug!" Lonnie shouted, gripping onto the shelf. She felt her fingers begin to slip. "Oh no!" She yelled. She tried to keep them from slipping, but she was losing. She looked down and (from her perspective) she looked like she was millions of feet high off the ground. She felt her eyes water. "Mommy!" She cried out. "MOMMY!"

The door slammed opened and in seconds, two teenage girls were in the kitchen. "Lonnie, what are you doing up there?" Mal asked.

"I want cookies!" She sobbed. "Help Mal!"

Mal reached up and gently grasped Lonnie's hips. "Let go, I've got you."

"Oh Doug, what's the matter?" Evie scooped up Doug and held him in her arms.

"A-a-a-a-a pot fell on my head and it hurted Evie!" He said, still teary eyed and breathing hard. "I helping Lonnie get cookies and a pot fell on head."

"Oh it's okay Doug," Evie said sweetly as she brushed back his hair. "Does it still hurt?"

"N-no," He whimpered. He began to cuddle into Evie's arms and relaxed when his rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe now." She said, rocking him in her arms.

"Why'd you two leave the room?" Mal asked Lonnie, still holding her in her arms.

"Potty and then cookies." Lonnie answered. "Like Doug said."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Let's just head back to the bedroom."


	19. Now Jay-Jay all pretty - Audrey

Jay ran back to the girls dorm room in a rapid hurry. Carlos had spotted Chad and Ben going across the street and ran after them. Evie and Mal were in another part of the building getting some food (Evie had messaged Jay that both Lonnie and Doug were out of the room), so Jay ran to find Jane and Audrey; hoping they were both inside.

"Jane, Audrey?" Jay opened the door. "Rotten apples." He said in dibelief.

The entire room was covered in clothes. On the beds, on the floor, on chairs, in large piles stacked up together. Audrey was spinning in a circle throwing Mal's glitter material everyone as she sang a song. Jay spotted the glitter was, also, all over the room. "Audrey?"

Audrey stopped and looked at the older boy. "Hi Jay-Jay!" She giggled. "I make room pretty!"

"Is Jane in here?"

"No, Janie left while go. So did Lonnie and Dougie and Chady and Benny." She answered. She then returned to spinning in a circle and throwing glitter everyone. "I am Tinkerbelle!"

"Audrey, stop throwing the glitter everywhere." Jay said.

"No, I like sparkles." She said. "I make room pretty."

"Audrey, that's all Mal's stuff. And Evie's clothing." Jay explained.

"I playing dress up. I Tinkerbelle."

"Audrey, give me the sparkles and we can keep...playing dress up."

Audrey smiled. She saw that Jay was not covered in sparkles, so she decided to make him sparkly. She held the bowl of glitter in both hands and once Jay was close to her at her height level, she tossed the sparkles into his face. "Ah!" Jay yelled. Audrey laughed.

"Now Jay-Jay all pretty!"

Jay turned to the full length mirror and saw his face covered in glitter, as well as his hair dangled with the glitters. He began laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty."

"Jay-Jay, wanna play game? We can play mommy and baby."

"What's that?"

"I play mommy, you play baby." Audrey said.

Jay had an idea. "You know that mommies clean up messed, right?"

Audrey looked at him oddly. "My mommy no clean up. She gots maids to do that. Maids clean up."

Jay nearly face palmed himself. He had forgotten for a split second he was talking to a five year old Audrey, not big Audrey. Big Audrey did clean up after herself but little Audrey didn't seem to care about picking up anything. Another idea emerged from his head. "Mommies are big girls, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're a big girl, right?"

"Uh huh."

"You can clean this mess up." Jay said. "I'll help you. Then we can play the game. Okay?"

Audrey looked around the mess. "I clean up?" Jay nodded. "No maids?"

"No maids. Only little girls need maids to help them. Big girls can clean up after themselves."

"Mommy doesn't."

 _Stupid Aurora._ "Mommy...is probably super, super busy with, uh, Princess stuff."

"I a princess."

"Yes, I know."

"I big girl. I a princess."

"But mommy has...bigger girl princess business. Like, uh, running Auradon."

"Silly. Only Benny's daddy does that.'

"Well, mommy does something like that."

Audrey thought. "Yeah, I guess that's right. I heard mommy and daddy talking one time about working with Ben's daddy about finding a way to donate clothes to those mean people."

"What mean people?"

"Over on that dark isle." Audrey said. "I heard mommy say that someone name Maleficent try to hurt daddy really badly and then try to hurt mommy badly."

Jay sighed. That was Mal's mother she was talking about.

"They all bad people. All of them. And if any of them have kids than those kids are just as bad." Audrey said. "All those people are bad and they deserve nothing. Just to eat poop."

"That's not nice Audrey." Jay said. "You know, not everything is as it seems. Just because their parents are bad it doesn't mean they are."

"Yes they are!" Audrey yelled and stomped her foot. "They are just like their mommies and daddies! Always will be!"

Jay sighed. He knew there was no way he could change Audrey's mind right now. "So, wanna be a big girl and clean up?"

Audrey's anger soon went away, a smile appeared on her face. "Okay Jay-Jay! Let's make it a clean up party, so it still fun!"

Jay smiled. "Let's get this party started."


	20. Girls have cooties - Doug

Mal took Lonnie out to go find Jane since Lonnie had say that Jane went missing. Evie stayed behind with Doug to play for a while. The two of them sat outside in the warm sun, near a tree, playing patty-cake.

"Evie, pretend to be super girl." Doug said.

"How do I do that?" Evie asked.

"Just put arms and hands up like this," Doug showed her. "And yell 'Super girl!' loudly, then lay on your back and close your eyes."

"On my back?"

"That's how you play."

Evie shrugged and got on her knees. She held her arms and hands up in the air and shouted, "Super girl!" She fell backwards and closed her eyes. "What now?" She asked.

Nothing.

"Doug?" Evie asked, her eyes still closed. "Dou—HAHAHAHAHA!" Evie laughed. Tiny fingers were tickling her rib cage.

"Tickle monster!" Doug shouted and giggled.

"Ahh! Stop it! HAHAHAHAHA!" Evie kept laughing. "Tickle monster!"

Doug continued to tickle her for several more minutes, then stopped. "Tickle monster hungry."

"Didn't you just eat those grapes I have you? And the crackers? And the cheese stick? And the banana? And more grapes?"

"I still hungry." Doug said.

"Tickle monster has to wait for dinner." Evie said.

"No, I still hungry." Doug said.

"No, Doug, we have to wait."

Doug wanted more snacks. Doug sucked in a huge breathe of air and held it. Evie remember Fairy Godmother talking about this. An idea came into her head. "Does Tickle monster want to meet my friend?"

Doug looked at her confused, still holding his breathe.

"Tickle monster," Evie smirked. "Meet my friend, Princess Tickle Monster!" Evie's fingers went to Doug's stomach and began tickling.

Doug pushed her hands away, still trying to hold his breathe, but gave in. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted, falling backwards. "Stop it princess monster!"

Evie kept tickling him, laughing herself. After a few minutes Evie stopped. "Okay, _one_ more cracker." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cracker. "Here you go."

 _"Hey, Evie!"_ It was Jordan, waving at her. _"Come over here and check this out."_

"Stay right here." Evie said to the cracker eating boy. "I'll be right back."

Evie left. Once she was gone Doug finished his cracker. Doug looked back and saw that Evie was still busy. Smiling he took her bag and dug through it to find more snacks. He grabbed a couple of crackers and pulled them out, along with a picture. He looked at it and saw it was Evie. She was sitting on a bigger boys lap. They were both smiling at one another. The bigger boy had on a green sweater, a blue bow-tie and glasses that looked similar to his own.

"He look like a nerd." Doug laughed.

"Douglas," Evie's voice came from behind. "Did you go through my bag."

"I was hungry." Doug whined.

"We don't go through each other's bag." She said.

"Who's the nerd?"

"Who?"

Doug held up the picture. "The nerd."

Evie looked at the picture of herself and Doug, taken a few weeks ago. She smiled. She looked at the picture of Doug and then younger Doug in front of her. The cute little Doug would grow up to be such a handsome Doug. "That's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Doug cringed.

"Yes. And actually his name is also Doug." She smiled.

"Where is he?"

 _I could try to tell him that it's him, but that might just confuse him more. Well, I could go with a partial lie._ "Doug is with his daddy."

"Where?"

"Uh...Arendelle. They're doing some work stuff and will be gone for a while."

" 'ow long?"

Evie sighed. "Hopefully not too long."

"Are you really dating Doug?" Doug asked.

"Yes." She said. Doug made a face. "What's wrong?"

"Girls have cooties."


	21. Crazy Candy Creatures - Carlos

"Ben! Chad! Come back here!" Carlos yelled, chasing the young princes as they ran down the street. "It's not safe to be close to the road!"

"You can't get us!" Chad yelled, then laughed.

"Chad Charming!" Carlos yelled again. He was both frustrated and anxious at the two boys. "Benjamin Addams!"

"Nah nah, nah nah nah! You can't get us!" Ben yelled.

"Guys, come back here at once!" Carlos yelled. "Look, I'll give you candy."

Both boys stopped in their tracks as soon as they heard candy. They turned to the older boy, who finally caught up to the two of them. "How much candy you got?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, uh, I guess whatever you guys want." He said. _Jane's going to kill me, but I'll have to put the candy on her candy tab._ "Just hold my hand."

Both young princes took a hand the older boy offered and walked to the store together.

Carlos had no idea how much trouble he would have been in, had he known ahead of time that it meant when Chad and Ben both get into a candy store.

* * *

As soon as the three of them entered the store, Ben was running out of Carlos' hands and down to where all the jellybean jars were held on a shelf. He took one jar, opened it, and began chowing down the candies.

"No, Ben, we have to pay for those first!" Carlos told him, dragging Chad while running to Ben. "Ben, put those beans back."

"Carlos, once Ben start eating candy you never stop him." Chad told the bigger boy.

"Why that?"

"I don't know. I just know." Chad said innocently.

"I love candy!" Ben yelled, shoving some in his mouth. "Chad, want some?"

"No, I like March mellows."

"Marshmallows?" Carlos rephrased.

"Yeah, I say that. March mellows." Chad told him back. "I like the biggest ones."

"I...uh..." Carlos began, but Ben up and left running to another area. "Ben! Don't break anything!" Carlos yelled, worried for his safety.

Carlos ran to Ben and found him attempting to open a large chocolate bar case, only to fail that the sign read 'PUSH' and not 'PULL' like he was doing. Carlos picked up Ben and held him in one arm. "Come on, let's go back."

"What about candy?"

"I'm buying the jellybeans." Carlos told him. He turned, hoping Chad had followed him. Nope. Chad wasn't there. "Chad?"

* * *

Chad found his marshmallows, the small ones, and opened them. He ate a few before spotting a red vines dangling from something and smiled. "Vine!" He shouted and dropped the bag. Chad climbed the counter and tugged on the red vines, dragging the thing that held it (and a few other things) to the ground. Chad took a bite out of it and saw another shelf that had his favorite candies; Krunchy Kats **(Kit Kats) .** Chad dropped the red vines and picked up the Krunchy Kats and opened the wrapper to eat the first one. Five more later, his mouth filled with the candies, he saw the machine that held the chocolate milk. Chad spat out the current candy in his mouth, laid under the machine and pulled the tab to drink the chocolate milk.

"Chad!?" Carlos called out. "Where are you?"

"Carlos, put me down!" Ben whined. "I big boy."

"Promise to stay near me?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Ben said. Carlos put him on the ground. "By the way, I saw Chad at the drink machine."

"Why didn't you say anything?" The older boy questioned.

"You never asked me." Ben smiled innocently.

* * *

Carlos walked over to the front of the store and saw the clerk staring at the younger blond hair child, still drinking from the machine. "Chad," Carlos said and picked up the child. "Why didn't you follow me to get Ben?"

"You never asked me." He smiled innocently, his face dripping with chocolate milk.

"Fine," Carlos sighed.

"Hey kid," The clerk, who was now behind the counter, spoke up. "That other kid is in the ice cream tub."

"Ben!" Carlos yelled, putting Chad down and ran to the back of the store to get the little one.

* * *

Ben licked the fifth or sixth lick of the chocolate ice cream before sticking his tongue inside it and licking it again. "Yum!"

"Ben. We have to pay for that stuff!" Carlos told him, picking up the prince. "You promised to stay near me."

"No, I just say 'yes' silly." Ben giggled.

"Ugh...why didn't you follow me then?" The teenager, now frustrated, asked.

"You never asked me." Ben smiled innocently. "Where Chad?"

* * *

Chad was in the section that held the chocolate syrup and chocolate fudge candies. Chad gulped down three pieces of milk chocolate fudge, two pieces of white chocolate fudge and was biting into a peanut butter fudge brownie when he gulped down a bottle of chocolate syrup he opened. "I 'ike chocolate!" He laughed.

"Chad! Hide!" Ben sobbed. Carlos had picked up Ben and refused to put him down. Ben didn't want his best friend to be in the same problem. "Chad! Hide!"

Chad ran from where he sat, making a circle to avoid Carlos, and hid behind a large silver door that was opened. He could hear Carlos from the other side. _"Charles Charming, get out of here this instant!"_ Chad didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like this cold feeling he had on his skin. He looked and saw bumps on his arms. His breathe was easy to see when he breathed out. "Huh?"

Chad looked around and saw himself in a freezer that had ice creams. "Yay! Ice scream!" He shouted and opened a door to take one. "Yummy!"

* * *

Carlos checked all over the store in a five minute time span with no luck. The only place left was the freezer that was for employees only. It was opened when they arrived at the store and was now closed. Carlos opened the door and saw Chad using his hand to scoop the ice cream. "Ugh, Chad!"

"I 'ike ice scream." Chad smiled.

"Why didn't you follow me when I asked you too?"

"You never asked me." Chad smiled innocently.

* * *

"And I thought Jay and I were crazy candy creatures," Carlos said as he carried both boys under his arms as he left the store. Dude pulled on the red wagon that held all the candies and ice cream the boys touched.


	22. Doug's stomach is an endless pit - Evie

Evie had Doug sitting in a corner coloring on some computer paper she grabbed. This gave her time to figure out what to have for dinner. Something simple and something that everyone would like. Well, her brothers and sister would eat anything she would make for them (Mal can't cook without burning soup, Jay can't figure out how a stove worked and Carlos was convinced he'd would set fire to the isle of the lost from the Auradon Prep kitchen).

"Peanut butter and jelly isn't enough for hungry children," She muttered to herself. "Something healthy. Uh..." she looked around the kitchen. There wasn't too much in there. She'd have to go shopping tomorrow at some point to get more options. "Guess it's going to be macaroni and cheese." She said as she pulled out a box of bow-tie macaroni. She checked inside and saw there wouldn't be enough, so she took another box of pasta. Instead of bow-ties though, it was spiral.

Evie tied her hair up into a high ponytail, washed her hands and then set up the large pot and filled it with water, then put the stove on. She took another pot and poured in the white sauce. Once the white sauce would be melted in a couple of minutes, she would add the cheese sauce for the macaroni.

"Evie?" Doug's little voice perked up. "I'm hungry."

"Doug, you just ate a lot of snacks. No more until dinner." She directed.

"Fine." He said, a little huffy, and returned to his coloring. "Daddy would feed me." He muttered.

Evie texted on her phone until the water in the pot and boiling. She poured the pasta boxes inside and stirred a little bit. She checked the other pot and saw that it was ready for the cheese sauce. She opened the large bag of cheese sauce and poured it inside, then stirred a little bit for it to begin to melt.

"Hi Evie!" A girl spoke.

Evie jumped, dropping the spoon on the ground, and turned on her heels to look who called her name. She found a little girl with brown hair held with a blue headband, large blue eyes and in a pretty blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. "Oh, Jane!" She smiled, then went to hug the girl. "Where have you been? Mal and Carlos and Jay and I were looking for you."

"You looked in here?" Jane asked innocently.

"Well I was making dinner. We were worried about you."

"I looking for mommy. After we saw her this morning I knew mommy had work to do. But I wanted to find mommy and show her this," Jane said as she held up a flower. Evie knew this flower, it was a flower from her desk in the bedroom. Doug had given the blue flower to his 'blue haired girlfriend' as he called her with his very sweet smile. "Mommy likes flowers but I can't find her and her work place is locked."

Evie thought for a quick minute. "Mommy had...an emergency."

"She had to go to hopital?" Jane asked.

"No, not that kind of emergency. She had to go...help Ben's mommy and daddy...and Doug's mommy and daddy and Lonnie's mommy and daddy and Audrey's mommy and daddy and Chad's mommy and daddy with some stuff."

"How long?"

"Uh...for a while," Evie said. "But she asked us to help take care of you and everyone else."

Jane grinned. "Okay. Can I help make food?"

"Evie, I'm hungry!" Doug cried.

"Dougie, we're going to eat soon." Evie told him _again_ then turned to Jane. "Jane, want to stir the pot for me?"

"Yeah!" Jane giggled.

After getting the little girl's hand washed and Evie tied her hair up into a high bun, Jane stood at the pot with a large, long spoon, and stirred the cheese sauce around. Evie kept an eye on both the pot with the pasta and the hungry little boy who was trying to sneak at snack out of Evie's bag or from a close by cabinet with snacks inside. After the seventh time he tried to get a snack, Evie picked up Doug in her arms.

"Put down put down!" Doug yelled.

"No, you will just try to snack and then will be too stuffed to eat dinner. And if you don't eat your dinner, you don't get any cookies." She said. Doug's eyes widen in horror. No cookies? "Now, are you going to be a good little boy and sit quietly while Jane and I finish?"

"Yes!" Doug said.

"Good." Evie said. She then just felt an urge to kiss his cheek (She missed being able to kiss his cheek). She placed him down though, trying to not frown. Doug ran back to the corner and drew on the paper again.

"I miss my big Doug." The princess sighed, staring at her younger version boyfriend. She knew Mal felt the same way with Ben. And Carlos with Jane. She had no idea if Jay was dating Lonnie or Audrey (none of them comfired anything) but she knew that he felt the same way about their yoinger version selves.

Hell. All of the rotten core members missed their big version Auradonian friends.

"OOOOWWWW!" Jane shrieked loudly. "BWAHHH!" She wailed.

Evie ran to Jane. "Janie? What's the matter?"

"I-I-I burnded my self." Jane sobbed, holding up her wrist. "I burnded my wist!"

"Oooh, it's okay Janie," Evie soothed her. She turned the pot off and picked up Jane. She carried Jane over to the sink quickly and turned on the cold water. Once she knew the water was cold Evie held Jane's wrist under the cold water. Jane sniffed and cuddled into Evie's chest. "How does that feel, Janie?"

"Ok." She said in a small voice. "It still hurt a little."

"I'll fix it." Evie told her.

Evie sat Jane on the edge of the counter and told her to keep her wrist under the cold water. Evie ran over to the first aid kit and took out the things she needed to help with Jane's burn. She returned to Jane and turned the water off. She patted her wrist gently, put some cream on it to help keep it clean and fight germs and then wrapped it in a cloth to keep it from getting any more germs and bacteria. She wrapped it tightly and kissed her wrist. "All better."

"I want my mommy." Jane said, her voice still shaken from crying.

"I know. Mommy will be back soon." Evie told her.

"Hey E," Mal walked into the kitchen. "I gave Doug a bag of chips."

"Ugh! I told him we were eating soon!"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Mal said.

"No, it's okay. Doug knew better." Evie sighed. "Where's Lonnie?"

"With Jay somewhere. Looks like we found Jane."

"I find Evie." She replied. "I wanna watch TV."

"Can you take her and Doug? I'll finish up dinner in about an hour."

"Sure thing," Mal said and picked up Jane in her arms. "Man, I vaguely remember when I was this age. I didn't have this much weight on me."

"I know. It's hard to remember and yet so easy to remember when I'm carrying one of these Little Auradonians." Evie added.

 _"Mal!? Can I have ice cream?"_

"Ugh, Doug's stomach is an endless pit." Evie groaned.


	23. We want cookies! - Little Auradonians

Carlos, Mal and Jay carried in two little Auradonian's each and settled them on chairs inside a special room that Mal booked out, using Ben's name. "Guys, sit down." Mal directed them.

The little ones all ran around though, chasing one another and running away from "It" (Lonnie). Carlos and Jay ran after them but the little ones were much faster at their young ages. Mal was not going to take this right now. "Sit down!" Mal yelled.

The kids all froze in their place, then scrambled around to sit down at the table. To the left, Lonnie, Doug, Chad. To the right across from them were Jane, Audrey and Ben. Mal sat next to Ben while Jay sat next to Jane. Carlos was next to Chad and Evie would sit next to Lonnie. This would make it easier for the older kids to keep close eyes on each child

"M? Can you say a spell to get things to float in here?" Evie poked her head out of the door. "A wheel on the cart just broke and there's too much to carry."

"Just open the door all the way." Mal said. Evie did so. Mal pointed her finger at the doorway and said, "Make it easy, make it tranquil, bring in the food without any hassle." She said.

The food came in and by the power of the magic, everything was getting set up for each person. Scoops of macaroni and cheese, poured water cups with ice, poured cups of milk, utensils set up on their own as the napkins laid across each person's lap.

"Damn, I love your mac and cheese!" Jay shouted.

"Jay-Jay, we no yell at table during dinner." Audrey pointed out. "And elbows off table."

"Sorry," Jay said and sat down.

"No hat either." She said. Jay slowly took his hat off.

The other children looked into their bowls and saw it was, in fact, macaroni and cheese. In one swift motion, they all pushed their bowls away from them.

"What's wrong?" Evie questioned.

"I don't want mac and cheese!" Jane shouted. "I wants pa getty!" **(Spaghetti, in adult language lol)**

"I want burger!" Ben shouted.

"I want pizza!" Doug shouted.

"I want crab Yi mein with mush brooms!" Lonnie shouted.

"I's want chocolate cake!" Chad shouted.

"I want french fries and tater tots and cookies!" Audrey shouted.

"COOKIES!" Lonnie shouted. "Evie and Jane and I made some earlier! Doug and I try to get them, but we suck at it!"

"Lonnie, keep your inside voice in mind." Evie said. "Guys, I'm sorry, but we're going to be eating this tonight."

"NO!" They all shouted, followed by, "I want—" and inserted what they wanted.

"Guys, eat this food." Carlos said. "You guys eat this, or you guys don't...uh...get cookies." Carlos said.

"We want cookies!" Ben yelled, banging his fork and spoon on the table. "We want cookies!" He continued the chant. The chorus soon followed with the other Auradonian children.

"We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies!"

Their shouting grew louder and louder by the chant. Jay and Carlos and Evie tried to get them to quiet down and eat the food, but they were not sucessful. Mal was losing her temper. Finally she rapidly stood up and spoke very loudly.

"YOU WILL ALL SIT DOWN AND EAT THIS MEAL EVIE MADE FOR US! YOU WILL EAT IT ALL UNTIL YOUR PLATES A CLEANED! YOU WILL THEN THANK EVIE FOR THE MEAL AND GO STRAIGHT BACK TO EVIE AND I'S ROOM FOR BED, NO DESSERT! YOU WILL DO ALL THIS CRAP OR YOU WILL ALL END UP LIVING AT THE ISLE OF THE LOST!"

Her booming voice nearly shook the room. All the Auradonians grabbed their bowls and spoons and hid under the table.

"Mal?" Ben peeked over the table.

"What?"

"No swearing."

* * *

 **Ha ha ha! These little Auradonians are going crazy for those cookies, aren't they?**


	24. —when we had to brush our teeth - Jay

After dinner Carlos and Evie let the little Auradonians have dessert, even though Mal was strict and said that the kids didn't deserve it for being so bratty at dinner.

 _"Even Ben get's no cookies, Mal?" Carlos asked._

 _"Oh, that little monster doesn't get anything. He started it."_

The teenagers let the kids play outside for a bit longer. Evie was inside trying to get some shirts for the kids to wear at pajama nightgowns for now. She would have to try and make some pajamas tomorrow for them, seeing as this could take a long time before the Auradonians got bigger again.

Teeth brushing was a hassle. Only Doug, Jane and Audrey brushed their teeth (Being supervied and helped by Carlos). Lonnie was kicking and fighting with Jay, screaming loudly, while Chad held onto the leg of the bed tightly as Evie pulled on him. Ben had somehow, in some odd way, climbed up to the top of the wardrobe that stood taller than the teenagers and refused to come down.

"Come on Lonnie," Jay held the active girl. "Teeth brushing time."

"No! I no wanna!" She yelled.

"Chad, please, your teeth need to be clean from all the junk today."

"No!"

"UGH! BEN! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Na na, na na nah! You can't get me!"

"Lonnie, brush your teeth I am not dealing with you anymore." Jay said. Lonnie didn't listen. "Lonnie, I'm going to...your family temple."

Lonnie paused and looked at him. "No! Ghost live there!" _Ghost?_ "Big ghosts! One's head is off and the bigger ghost had long beard!" **(A/N: Her ancestors).** "I see them Jay! They scary!"

"Brush your teeth and I won't have to get the ghosts." He said. Lonnie nodded. "Great."

"Chad, brush you teeth at once young man." Evie said, tapping her foot on the ground. "Princes brush their teeth."

"No, just coz you a princess don't mean I have to brush my teeth!" Chad yelled.

An idea came from her head. "Chad, do you wanna marry a princess?"

"I has too. Grandpa says so." Chad said. "But I no wanna kiss her. Girls have cooties."

"Princesses only marry princes who brush their teeth. They do not want to be with someone with yucky teeth."

Chad turned and faced her. "No yucky teeth?"

"Yes, no yucky teeth." Evie said. "Princesses only marry princes with clean teeth."

Chad let go of the leg and walked to her. "I have this in mouth," He opened his mouth and pointed to a tooth. Evie looked closely and saw nothing wrong.

"I don't see anything."

Chad moved it tongue against the tooth and it moved. "I have loose tooth. I don't want it to fall out or hurt."

"It's okay," Evie smiled. "We can brush that tooth gently."

"Benjamin, I am no mood to grab you. And I am not going to keep using spells." Mal said.

"Come get me. I don't wanna go to bed." The little king said, then stuck his tongue out.

"Get your butt down here! I am not doing with your crap."

"No swearing."

"Crap it not a swear word!"

"Yous say it again."

"All your friends are brushing their teeth." Mal said. "If you don't get down here, I'm going to climb up and that will not be good."

"Come get me, Mally!" Ben teased. "Na na, na na nah! You can't get me!"

Mal slapped her forehead. "Great Maleficent." She said.

"Ahh!" Audrey yelled, being carried in by Carlos. "Mawefacint!"

"What's wrong?" Mal asked the little princess softly.

"She gonna hurt me!" Audrey cried.

"No she won't, I save you." Ben said. "I'll fight that old dragon."

Mal snickered. That was cute.

"And if she has any kids, than I'll fight those dragons too."

She stopped. _He's a kid, relax Mal._

"Ben," Mal said. "Maleficent hates children with clean teeth. She doesn't bother them."

"So I won't brush them and then I fight her."

"Your tiny little statue is going to fight an old dragon, a million times bigger than you?" Mal smirked. "I'd love to see that happen."

"I can do it."

"Daddy can't."

Ben looked at her oddly. "But...Daddy have monster powers."

"Yeah, I know. But not even Daddy can fight Maleficent the Dragon." Mal said. "That's why Daddy brushes his teeth."

Ben looked at her and thought about what he said. If Daddy couldn't fight her (and his daddy can do anything) than Ben probably couldn't either. He may be strong, but not as strong as daddy. "Clean teeth fight off that old dragon?"

"Yeah." Mal said and held her arms out. "Jump, I'll catch you."

Ben stood up and jumped down, being caught by Mal.

"This bedroom is too pink!" Chad said. "It's girly!"

"Yeah, I know." Carlos laughed. "You, Ben, Doug, Jay and I are going back to Jay and I's room. Boys only."

"What about the girls?" Doug asked.

"The girls are going to sleep in here. But you'll see them tomorrow." The older boy with white hair said.

"Alright so Ben's nearly done in there." Mal said as she left the bathroom. "I can't believe how hard it is for these kids to brush their teeth."

"Yeah. Remember when we had to brush our teeth?" Jay smirked. "Besides Evie, who here brushed their teeth?"

"I did once or twice." Mal said. "Does mud count?" She laughed.

"Funny." Carlos laughed.


	25. I'm bored - Chad

"Jay? Jay? Jay? Jay? Jay?" A little boy's voice perked up. He poked Jay's cheek over and over again, hoping the boy would wake up soon. "Jay?"

"Chad," Jay groaned. "Go back to sleep." He said.

"I'm bored. I can't sleep. The sky's awake, so I'm awake." He said. "Doug and Ben won't play with me and Dude is sleeping with Carlos. I wanna play."

"Chad, it's too late to play," Jay said, still not opening his eyes.

"I wanna play though." Chad said. When he noticed that Jay was still not moving, Chad picked up a dirty sock at threw it at Jay's head. "I wanna play!"

"Yuck!" Jay sat up and tossed off the sock. "Fine, fine, we have to play a quiet game."

"I wanna play that game," Chad pointed over to the game system.

 _Well Carlos is a deep sleeper, maybe the other two can sleep through the noise._ "Fine." Jay said and set up the game system.

Chad stood there waiting for the game to be set up and start. He noticed Ben get up and leave the room, but assumed Ben was going potty. Doug woke up a few minutes later and saw Chad. "What doing Chad?"

"Play a cool video game." Chad said. "Only cool people like mommy and I play cool games."

"Snow is cool." Doug said, putting his glasses on and jumping off the bed.

"No, she lame. Cinderella is cooler."

"Na uh, Snow White is cool." Doug said.

"No, Cinderella."

"Snow white!"

"Cinderella!"

Jay heard the two of them argue but didn't do anything about it. The game started up just as things took for a worse.

"OW! CHAD!"

Jay whipped himself around and saw Chad biting Doug's arm, Doug was hitting the side of Chad's head.

"Hey! Stop it!" Jay yelled, the boys stopped. "No fighting or else you are going back to bed. Got it?"

The boys nodded.

"Doug, wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

"Here," Jay handed them the game controllers and put the game system on. Doug and Chad sat down on the two bean bag chairs and waited for the screen to stop loading.

Jay went back to his corner on the floor and began falling asleep once more.

 _"Chad, you have to finish."_

 _"No, just play alone."_

 _"Fine."_

Jay opened his eyes and saw Doug sitting alone on the bean bag chair and Chad walking back to the bed. "Chad? What's wrong?"

"I'm bored. I'm going to bed." He said. "Night Jay."

Jay slammed his head into his arm.


	26. Girls are icky! - Ben

Hours past the dark, sleepy night time, Mal and Evie were both still asleep, having peaceful dreams.

"I AM NOT IT!"

Both girls woke up to the loudness, finding all the little Auradonians in their room and at the food of their beds.

"But Lonnie, your good at being it!" Ben said.

"I'm always it!" She cried out. "I am not it! Make Doug it!"

"Doug isn't playing tag, Lonnie!" Jane said. "Ben, you be it!"

"No!"

"Hey, why are you yelling so much?" Mal asked as she took the covers off.

"We all went potty and then came here." Audrey told her. "We found Benny outside the door too, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth."

"I wasn't sucking on my thumb that's for babies, Audrey!" Ben said, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Ben, why are you, Chad and Doug out of the guys' room?" Evie asked.

"I got up to use potty and then got lost going back to the room, but I founded this room because of the dragon icon on the door and just slept there." Ben said.

"Jay snores." Chad said.

"I already up playing video game." Doug added.

"Evie, Mal?" Jane spoke up. "I'm hungry."

Evie and Mal both looked at one another and groaned after they looked at the clock. _5:45._ "You guys wanna go back to bed?" Mal asked.

"No!" They all shouted.

Evie sighed. So much for beauty sleep. "Who likes waffles?" She asked them.

"I do!" "Me!" "Waffles!" "I love 'em!" "Okay!" "Yay!"

"I'll go make them." Evie said as she took her clothes to go change.

"What am I suppose to do with six kids? I can handle two of them at the max."

"I'll wake up the boys and get them here." Evie said. "Can you conjure up clothes for them, just for today? I plan on making some clothes for them later today, I promise."

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

For the next half hour until Carlos and Jay arrived, Mal was on her own with the Auradonian children. The kids had settled down on doing other things until they were able to go. Ben and Lonnie were wrestling, Doug and Chad were wrestling, Jane was coloring on paper with Mal's markers and Audrey was brushing Mal's hair.

Carlos and Jay walked into the room and spotted the semi-madness in the room. Jay took one look at Mal and laughed. "Nice hair!"

Mal smirked. "Audrey?" She turned to the girl. "Jay has long hair, wanna brush his hair?"

"Yeah!" Audrey giggled.

Jay's eyes grew wide. "Uh..."

Lonnie stopped fighting Ben and turned to Carlos. "Carlos? I wanna play video game like Doug was earlier. He told me 'bout it."

"Uh...sure?" Carlos said. "I guess that should be fine." He took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Ben had nothing to do now. Audrey was brushing Jay's hair. Jane and Mal were coloring. Chad and Doug were still wrestling. He turned and saw a pile of what looked like books and pulled one out. A big out. Maybe it had pictures inside of it.

Ben opened the book, only to find photograph pictures and not picture book pictures. They were pictures of Auradon from all over, great views too. One looked as if it was taken on top of Mount Olympus, or close to the mountain at least.

"What'cha look at Ben?" Jane asked.

"These pictures that someone took." He said, flipping the page. "Hey, Mally, you in this."

Mal looked up from the page, then crawled over to him to get a look. She peeked at the page and slapped her head. _"I thought I burned that photo..."_

The photo was of Mal and Ben at the end of a date. They had went to some local teens club with a bunch of their friends. The duo had been dancing all night, so they were both covered in sweat when they left. Mal's hair was a wavy, messy look while Ben's hair was also messy and slightly sticking up. Ben was carrying her bridal style as they left the club. Mal had her arms wrapped around his neck; they were both laughing at one another in the photo and smiling.

Mal hated how she looked in this photo.

"Who's that with you?" Ben asked.

"That's Ben." She said. "That's the stupid guy."

"Who wears crowns on his shorts?" Ben asked. Mal nodded. "He look like a big nerd."

 _Yeah he is._

Ben turned the page and saw Mal's picture again with that stupid, nerdy guy. They looked like they were sitting on a stone thing, surrounded by water. The nerdy guy had taken the photo, just by the angle of the camera, and...they were kissing on the lips!? "Yuck!"

"What?" Mal laughed.

"He kissing you!" He said. "Mally, your a girl! Girls are icky!"

Mal couldn't stop laughing at him.


	27. Candy! - Lonnie

**I'm sorry for this short chapter. But thank you for the near 100 reviews! And we're not even close to the half way point of this story (I'm enjoying this too much).**

* * *

Little Lonnie was kicking Big Carlos' butt full time. She had just learned how to play the game an hour ago and all ready had beaten Carlos at least ten times in a fight battle. Carlos only let her win once and that was because she whined about losing the seventh battle.

"Lonnie, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'm hungry." Lonnie said.

"We're going to meet the others in, like, a half hour to eat breakfast." Carlos told her. "You can have my water bottle until then."

Lonnie looked at the bottle of water after Carlos left. It was halfway empty and there was a plastic cup next to it, indicating that the water was poured from the bottle to the cup. She stared at it for a second until she remembered something her Mommy and Daddy told her. _"Never take a bottle of water that is already opened."_ She was _not_ going to take the bottle of water. Maybe there was another bottle of water under a bed.

Lonnie checked under Carlos' bed and found nothing. Lonnie then checked under Jay's bed and saw no bottle of water, but bags of candy. She grinned like crazy. "Candy!" She yelled happily.

* * *

Carlos went to the bathroom and on his way back had run into a fellow Tourney student. He just assumed Lonnie was okay for a few more minutes on her own. After the five minutes conversation with the student Carlos made his walk back into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Carlos yelled as soon as he opened the door.

Candy wrappers all over the room and a small little girl with brown hair was laying down on the ground, holding her stomach. "Candy." She muttered. "Belly hurt."

Carlos hurried over to the girl, only to discover she had chocolate on her mouth. "Lonnie, what happened?"

"I finded candy under Jay's bed." She told him. "My belly hurt." A second later, she started sobbing.

Carlos picked up the little girl and laid her across his lap rubbing her forehead. "It's fine." He said. "You'll be okay. No more candy though, okay?"

"OK." Lonnie said, still a little sad and in tummy pain.


	28. I like you - Chad and Evie

"Chad! Come back here!" Evie called out, chasing after the little boy.

"No!" Chad yelled.

Chad was fine at breakfast until he became upset with something and ran off. Evie, who had finished her food first, offered to go get him. She's been chasing him for the past twenty minutes now. He had ran passed a couple of filled classrooms, down the stairs, into the courtyard and was now running into the gym.

Evie tripped on her feet and fell into the grass, but hurried herself up, brushed the grass off her, and ran into the gym. There was no classes today in the gym. She saw a lock on the other side of the double doors and the stairs for the balcony were up. She thought she saw someone under the bleachers though.

"I better not walk in on Ariel's nephew and Ruby again last like week." She muttered as she hurried over to the bleachers.

The space under the bleachers was small and tight, hard for a big person to get through. Only small children could escape into the bleachers. Audrey bent over and looked under the bleachers, spotting the blond hair boy. "Chad!" She cheered. "I'm so happy to see you."

Chad was huddled up against the wall, arms crossed over him. When he saw Evie, he turned around so his back was facing her. "I don't like you."

"Why?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You yelled at me."

"Chad, you punched Doug in the nose." Evie explained as gently as a mother would. "It's not nice to punch people."

"He needed it. I don't like Doug."

"He's your friend."

"Ben my best friend. I don't like Doug." Chad said.

"Why don't you like Doug?"

"Because Doug always say Snow White is prettier princess, but my mommy is prettier princess."

"Is that it?"

"No. I don't like Doug because you like Doug."

Evie was confused. "I like Doug?"

"Doug said that you like Doug and he's the only Doug in Auradon." Chad said. "So you like him and I no like that."

"Doug is my friend. You're my friend." Evie told him. "And...I like a different Doug. A bigger person named Doug." She told him.

"Why do you like him?" Chad turned to her. "Why do you liker bigger Doug?"

"Doug...Bigger Doug, is very sweet and nice." She said, just as a memory popped in. Doug had given her rare, blue roses and told her that he'll love her until the very last flower dies. That was a year ago and she only just learned a few weeks ago that the last flower was actually fake. It would never die, hence why _"I'll always love you until the last flower dies."_ She didn't tell him though, she admired that the most. "And he's very supportive too. He helped be confident with my own smarts when I thought I needed a magic mirror to help me pass a science test."

Chad looked at her oddly. "You had a mirror that say answers?"

"Yes. And...some mean boy told on me," She said as she remembered the smirk on bigger Chad's face. "But because he did that and with Bigger Doug's support, I passed science."

Chad looked at her for a couple of more minutes before crawling out of the bleachers. "You promise you like Bigger Doug and not little Doug?"

"Promise." She said. It wasn't a full lie, was it?

"Good." Chad smiled. "'cause I like you." He then jumped onto Evie's lap and hugged her, rubbing his head into her chest.

Evie smiled and brushed his hair with her fingers. "I like you too, Chad."


	29. I Like You - Ben and Mal

After breakfast, Ben has a ton of energy and wanted to to play. Mal, who finished her food second (after Evie, who had just started chasing Chad), offered to take him to the tourney field. Jay had mentioned there would no practice until around three, so that gave them plenty of time to do whatever.

Mal carried the energetic six year old to the tourney field and as soon as she released him to the ground, the wild little beast within him took over and Ben began to run around like a wild animal. Just loud screaming and jumping on some of the equipment, knocking it over and looked like he was wrestling the thing. Mal laughed.

"Hey, little beast," Mal called over at him. Ben looked up at the girl. "How about a race? From one end of the field to the other?"

The little boy grew a smile on his face. "Yeah! A race! I like races, Mally!"

"Alright. Let's start here."

Ben followed over to the teenage girl in the black shorts and purple, v-neck top with purple converse. Mal and Ben got into the same position, ready to run. "On your mark, get—"

"GO!" Ben yelled and took off running.

"No fair, Benjamin!" Mal yelled and ran off just seconds after him.

You'd think Mal would know by now that if Ben could out run her yesterday, she wouldn't try to race him again. But she had to try and calm his energy down and maybe if the raced enough, his energy would calm.

Ben outraced her and got to the end of the field first, Mal came seconds later. "I win!" Ben cheered, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you did." Mal said, a little out of breathe. "Race you back?"

Ben nodded. "GO!" He yelled and ran.

Mal chased right after him.

They both continued to race from one end of the field to the other, then back to the starting line. They ran back and forth a total of; Ben won five of them by himself. Mal won the sixth one and after seeing how whiny Ben was when he lost, she let him win the seventh one by pretending to trip on her foot. _Spoil sport._ Mal thought mindfully.

After the last race Mal was low of energy and out of breathe. She fell backwards and breathed heavy as she felt sweat rolling off her forehead. Ben, who still had tons of energy within him, overlooked Mal and stared at her. "Are you okay, Mally?" Ben asked.

"Dude, you have monster energy." Mal laughed.

"So does daddy." Ben smiled. "Mally, where my mommy and daddy?"

"Doing business. They'll be home soon." _I hope!_

Ben smiled. "I like you, Mally. You're funny."

"I like..." Mal muttered the last part and smirked.

"You like what?" Ben asked. "I can't hear you, Mally."

Mal sat up and said, "I like...you, Benny Boo!" She laughed and poked his belly with her finger, erupting a large laugh from Ben.

* * *

 **I can't remember who suggested, but thanks for the prompt!**

 **So finally I can ask (because I had so many to start and wanted to write them all before I asked again)...SEND IN MORE! Send in more prompts about what you wanna see and with who?**


	30. Why? - Lonnie

After breakfast, Lonnie wanted to play fight with Jay. Jay took Lonnie to a random, opened field and started with her.

"Jay, do this!" Lonnie shouted. She then started to kick her leg up in the air as high as she could.

"Sure." Jay said, then recreated the movement with his own leg. "Hey, ever wrestle?"

Lonnie tilted her head in confusion. "I can't wrestle."

"Why not?"

"Every time I try to wrestle a boy, they say they can't because I'm a girl."

"Well that's no excuse." Jay said with hands on his hips. "How 'bout I wrestle you lightly."

"Why?"

"Because, you're like, six."

"So? All the other boys are six. So is Audrey and Janie."

"I thought half of them were five."

"No," Lonnie giggled. "Except for Janie, everyone else is six. Some us just say we're five so Janie isn't alone, but Janie is only five year old."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah! We nice! No like those other kids!"

"What kids?"

" I heard my Daddy talk about it with my mommy," Lonnie began. "Daddy say that there a good chance that those bad people on that island probably have kids. He say to mommy 'Why not, Mulan? They're people too so it possible that have kids' and since they are bad people, then their kids are bad."

Jay's heart broke again. First Audrey, then Lonnie. And he was sure all the other little Auradonians have said similar things. _Man, whatever these Auradon parents told their kids or at least said in general and their kids overheard, it really sticks with these kids._

"Jay, why you quiet?"

"Oh, just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Family stuff, I guess."

"Why?"

"Because it's family."

"Why?"

"Because...it's family?"

"Why?"

"Just some stuff."

"Why?"

"Lonnie, stop asking me why."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Jay yelled.

"You yell like my uncle Yao!" Lonnie giggled. "When Uncle Yao get mad at Uncle Ling, he get angry and my other uncle has to pick up uncle Yao and rock him back and forth and sing a song to calm him down. It funny!"

"Sorry, it's just...I was remembering when I was a kid." Jay told her. "If I overheard my dad say something and repeated it to someone else, it would get back at my dad and he'd go...he'd get upset with me."

"Why?"

 _Again with the why!_ "Because that was someone's private conversation. I was in the wrong to repeat it."

"Yeah silly, don't repeat what you hear unless you know it's true."

Jay had an idea to maybe get Lonnie to see that the villain kids aren't bad. "Then how do you know that the villain kids aren't as bad as their mommies and daddies?"

Lonnie looked at him with a questionable expression. "Because mommy and daddy say so. And other mommies and daddies say so."

"But your mommy and daddy didn't live on the island. They wouldn't know how bad it is though, right?"

Lonnie shrugged. "I listen to mommy and daddy. I believe them more than anything."

"You can't always believe what you hear though, Lonnie. Sometimes you have to just judge a person by who _they_ are and not their parents."

"Why?"

"Well...how'd you like if I said you were a butt kicking girl like your mommy, with a bad temper like your daddy?"

Lonnie smiled. "I like that!" She giggled.

"I tried," Jay muttered. He felt like he was going no where with her.

* * *

The next hour, Jay and Lonnie pretended to wrestle and fight. Lonnie was having fun the entire time. When Jay wasn't looking, Lonnie turned around and ran over to a tree and climbed up the tree. "Jay!" She called over.

Jay looked up from tying his shoe. "Oh look, it's a monkey!"

"Monkey!" Lonnie laughed. She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down on the branch.

Lonnie lost her balance though and fell out of the tree. She banged her head pretty hard on the ground, but nothing too damaging though. Jay ran over and held her up a bit.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I hit my head!" Lonnie sobbed.

"It's okay," Jay said. He then cuddled her in his arms and rocked her. "You're okay. You're a tough little girl."

"My head hurt."

"Yeah I know, but it looks fine." Jay said. He wasn't a doctor, but he was sure her head was fine.

After a while Jay noticed that Lonnie stopped sobbing. He looked down and saw the little girl sleeping in his arms. "Night little warrior."


	31. He's the most stupid of the stupid - Ben

At some point during the day a little before lunch, Carlos had taken Doug and Ben out to a park to let some energy go before going back to the school for a snack. While Carlos was playing with Dude, Doug and Ben were over on the teeter-totter going up and down.

Carlos was teaching Dude a couple of tricks and feeding him treats as an award. "Good boy, Dude!" Carlos rubbed his belly. Carlos turned around and saw Doug and Ben were not on the child play thing any longer, but instead standing up and pushing one another. "Hey!" He shouted.

"No! Chocolate cake is the best!" Ben yelled.

"Nuh uh! Banilla is the best cake flavor, Ben!" Doug yelled.

"No! Chocolate cake is!" Ben yelled. He then pushed Doug, who fell over and landed on the ground. "Chocolate cake!"

"Benjamin!" Carlos yelled and ran over to them. "You don't push others, little boy."

"But Carlos! Doug said that vanilla cake is better than chocolate cake and everyone knows that chocolate cake is WAY better that stupid vanilla cake!" Ben whined.

"I don't care. You do not push others and you do not use the word 'stupid' because it's not nice." Carlos told the little Auradonian.

"But Doug is stupid! He's the most stupid of the stupid!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben, stop saying that or your going into timeout." Carlos threatened.

"Why should I go to timeout!? Timeout is stupid and it's only for stupid people like stupid Doug here!" Ben yelled.

"That's it. You are going into time out." Carlos said, picking up the child. Ben began to wave his arms and legs wildly and attempted to escape Carlos' arms. But the teenager was much stronger than the little boy. Carlos carried Ben over to a tree and placed him down. "You stay right here and don't move or else."

"Or else what, stupid?" Ben asked, challenging the boy.

Carlos thought for a second and said, "I'll get Cruella De Vil to come to Auradon and have her take all the animals."

"You can't get that witch because she locked up like those other bad people and their stupid kids!" Ben yelled.

"I'll have your daddy go get Cruella."

Ben's eyes blew up in fright. "Fine." He said and crossed his arms in frustration.

Carlos stood up and walked away to go check on Doug. He should of made sure that Doug was okay first before putting Ben on timeout, but Doug seemed to be fine as he was on the swings right now and shouting out "I'm Peter Pan!" into the sky.

About five minutes later Carlos decided that Ben learned his lesson. He turned around to go get the little boy and saw that Ben had moved from his spot. He was in the tree walking across the branch with his arms sticking out to keep himself balanced. "Look at me, Dude!" He yelled down to the barking dog.

"BEN!" Carlos yelled out, his voice filled with worry.

"Whoa!" Ben yelled and lost his balance, falling. Ben hit the ground.

"BEN!" Carlos ran to him.

Ben didn't move.

"Ben!?" Carlos asked as he reached the little, knocked out boy. "Oh my god!" Carlos yelled. Doug came running over rapidly.

"What wrong?" Doug asked. "Is Ben sleeping?"

"Uh...uh... I hope not!" Carlos was frantic. He put his finger under Ben's nose and felt air. _Thank you Zeus!_ "Oh Zeus, I'll be right back!"

Carlos ran to his where his backpack was and looked for his phone, but couldn't find it. "What the freaking hell!?" He shouted.

"No swearing!"

Carlos turned around and found Doug laughing and Ben laughing too. "Ben?"

"Ha ha, ha ha ha! We fooled you!" The boys chanted together in harmony. "We tricked you!"

Carlos put his hands on his hips as he walked over to the two of them with a stern look on his face. "Douglas and Benjamin, that is _not_ nice to do. You really, really scared me." Carlos said.

"It was just a joke." Ben laughed.

"Well I don't find it funny at all." Carlos told them. "What if you had really hurt yourself falling from that tree?"

"But I did not do that." Ben said.

"Benjamin, Douglas," Carlos said as he pointed at them. "Do not _ever_ do that to me again. Understand?"

"Okay." Doug obligated, but sulking after that and crossing his arms.

"Ben?"

"You spoil sport." Ben said. Carlos kept staring at him with the exact same expression. "Fine. I won't do that again."


	32. Curse their cuteness - Mal

"How in universe did I get stuck making lunch _and_ watching all six children by myself!?" Mal asked. She was standing in the kitchen while the six Auradonian children played throughout the kitchen.

"Ben! Get off the fridge!" Mal shouted.

"Can't get me, Mally!"

"Get off that fridge now! Lonnie, Chad, stop swinging on the lamps!"

"Watch me fly Lonnie!" Chad laughed.

"Watch me fly, Chad!" Lonnie laughed.

"Get down here!" Mal shouted, jumping up and down to try and grab them. She heard the sound of a chips bag open and whipped her head around. "Doug! No eating those chips!"

"I'm hungry!" Doug whined.

"We're gonna eat in, like, three freaking hours!"

"No swearing Mally!" Ben shouted.

"That is not a swear word!" Mal screamed. "Audrey, Jane, where are you?"

"Over here Mal!" Jane said with a smile. "We're putting bows on Dude's ears."

Mal turned and saw that the two girls were putting pink and blue bows on the male dogs floppy ears, as well as putting nail polish on his dog claws. "You know that Dude is a dude, right?"

"But he's a pretty Dude!" Audrey giggled. Audrey turned up to the counter and saw that Doug was now eating a bag of cookies he opened. "Dougie, can I have cookie please?"

"Sure!" He said and tossed the chocolate chip cookie down to the girl in a sparkly pink dress.

"No! No cookies!" Mal shouted.

"Look at me Mally!" Ben yelled, swinging on a lamp too. Unlike Chad and Lonnie who were sitting on the lamps, Ben held onto the post of the lamp and swung back and forth. "I'm like Lonnie and Chad!"

"GET OFF THAT THING!" Mal shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Jane yelled. "Mal yelled!" She then began sobbing.

"Aww, why you hurt Janie's feelings?" Audrey asked.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to shout." Mal sighed. "I'll never get the pizza done." Then, an idea came to mind, but she hated to do it. But it was the only way to keep these kids all safe while also making the pizza.

"Ben, Lonnie and Chad come down with forced magic assistance, so that they don't fall down and decrease their existence," Mal said.

Ben, Lonnie and Chad were then magically brought down, by force, onto the ground. The three began crying and whining.

"Double trouble, create a bubble, individual to each child to avoid any sort of foil," Mal said.

Within seconds, each Auradonian child was inside of a bubble and unable to get out of the bubble. They all began banging on the bubble and shouting, but the bubble prevented any sort of sound from escaping. Mal smiled and turned to start making the pizza.

* * *

Ten minutes into making the pizza Mal turned back to the six bubbles and found the sad children inside, looking upset and sobbing. Some of the continued to bang on the bubble and some of them looked at Mal with large puppy eyes.

"Ugh. Curse their cuteness." Mal said with a scowl. "Double trouble, destruct a bubble, individual to each child to create all sorts of foil."

With seconds the bubbles were gone and the children were free. "Why'd you do that!?" Chad asked with hands on his hips.

"I had to make pizza and you all were going insane." Mal said. "The pizza will be done soon, but we'll go outside and play a game."

* * *

All the kids ran outside once Mal opened the doors. The little Auradonian children began playing Gus, Gus, Jac! **(Duck, Duck, Goose)** and Mal just watched them.

"Curse their cuteness." She grinned.


	33. How bad can it be? - Jay

A little bit after the wild pizza lunch, that ended with pizza on the ceiling and Carlos throwing up because some of the little Auradonian children added some hot barbeque sauce to his slice of pizza, Mal was off to start cleaning the room they sat in and Carlos was at the nurses getting over his upset stomach and tongue.

* * *

Evie needed to get some materials to make more clothes for the little Auradonians. Jay had heard from Mal how insane the Auradonian children were when it was just Mal watching them. He knew both Mal and Evie were tough girls, but Evie would probably get more crazy if she was left alone with six children.

Jay ditched practice and went with Evie to the food store to gather snacks with her while also helping to watch the children.

"Jay, are you positive you can watch all six children?" Evie asked as she walked in, carrying Doug in one arm and Chad in the other arm.

"Yeah, no big deal." Jay smiled. Jay was holding Jane while Audrey sat on his shoulders and Ben was held on with a leash

"I still don't understand why Mal forced us to use that leash on Ben. He looks so unhappy," Evie frowned.

"She said we either had to treat Ben inhumanly or spend the next three hours chasing him around." Jay laughed.

"I want out!" Ben shouted. "I'm not dog!"

"Jay-Jay, I wanna go look at the toys!" Audrey shouted.

"Me too! Me too!" Lonnie chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked as she put the two boys in her arms down.

"I've got it. How bad can it be?"

* * *

Evie was gone for an hour looking at the different clothing materials. Most of it was for the Auradonian children, but she did need to get new things for herself and her friends. She had a pile of things stacked on a cart, about a mountain high, and was checking out the different mirrors on a shelf.

"I love how this is heart shaped!" Evie admired. She pulled her personal mirror out of her pocket and looked at it. "Don't be jelly."

 _"Can Princess Evie please come to the children's lost and found area?"_ A voice on the intercom spoke.

Five minutes later Evie was at the lost and found area for children, where she spotted Jane and Doug both sitting on chairs and sucking on some lollypops. "Jane? Doug?"

"Hi Evie!" Jane said, taking the blue lollypop out of her mouth. "Wanna lick?"

"No thank you," She said.

"I's got ten of them!" Doug announced.

"I bet you do." Evie laughed. "Where is Jay?"

"We no know. Doug ands I weres looking at a t.v screen and when wes turns around, Jay and the others were gone."

"Ben was biting Jay in the arm." Doug said.

Evie sighed. "Okay, let's go find them."

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for Evie to find Jay and the other children, but she found them at the other side of the store. She walked into the area where bigger kids toys were piled and nearly fell over in laughter when she saw the scene.

Jay was tied up with rope, from his feet to his shoulders, squirming for life to get out. Lonnie and Chad were play fighting and Audrey was brushing Jay's hair. "Jay?"

Jay, who's back was to Evie, turned with a cringe, facial expression.

"Oh my goodness! Is that makeup!?" Evie laughed.

"Uh...yeah?" The pink eyeshadow and red lipstick covered boy answered. "The kit is over there," He directed his eyes to the kit. "Audrey found them and got into it."

"Uh...where's Ben?"

"He's..." Jay looked over to where the plastic balls were, only to find the leash limped on the ground. "...gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone!" Jay shouted. "These kids are driving me nuts!"

"No yelling!" Audrey demanded. "You mess up my counting for hair brushing."

"How do we find Ben?" Evie asked.

 _"Can Jay and Evie please report to security please? And please bring along the missing little boys pants?"_

"Well crap." Evie sighed.

Jay smirked. "No swearing!"

* * *

 **Whoo! These kids are getting crazy!**

 **Send in more prompts please.**


	34. Sporty Boys, Sporty Girl?

**I'm sorry for not updating in nearly a month! I've just been a bit lazy with updating this story, but here we go!**

* * *

Sometime later during the day, Evie had taken the boys to the empty tourney field while Jay and Carlos took the girls to the candy store and Mal looked into how to unfreeze Fairy Godmother. Evie took them out into the field and let them start running around while she sat on a chair reading a magazine.

Ben found a football and called over to Chad. "Chad! Catch!" The six year old king and threw the ball to the six year old prince.

Chad held up his arms and caught it. "Got it! Doug! Catch!" Chad yelled and threw it to Doug.

Doug looked at the ball and watched it land. He picked up the football and walked over to Ben. "Here you go."

"Doug, you suppose to throw the ball." Ben told him. "It's the rule."

"How do I throw a football right?"

"Like this." Ben said. "Chad! Go long! Ten! Fifteen! Three hundred! Seven!" Ben laughed and threw the football.

Chad ran a little bit and jumped up, catching the ball in his hands. "That's how you catch."

"Okay." Doug said.

Chad threw the ball, but Doug missed it. He picked it up and threw it at Ben, horribly though as it completely missed Ben. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

The boys continued to throw the football and teach Doug how to catch and throw it correctly, but he failed each time. Finally by the tenth or eleventh time Chad threw the ball hard ad Doug. The football smacked Doug directly into the face. "Ouch!" He called out. A few seconds later the pain came and Doug began wailing.

"Oh no!" Chad yelled out and ran over, Ben following behind him.

"Doug, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"No!" He yelled. "My face hurt!" He said.

"Ben?" Chad whispered loudly. "Doug glasses broked."

Doug heard and looked to the ground, seeing his glasses broken in two. One of the eye parts cracked completely. "No! Mommy say I can't break these again! These were backups!" He yelled and then started bawling his eyes out. "Mommy! (hic) Mommy! (hic) Mommy gonna be mad! (hic) for breaking (hic) these!"

"Chad, we need tape or super, super, super glue." Ben announced.

"How 'bout shoe lace?"

"Maybe. Or a paper clip."

As the two little royal Auradonians tried to figure out how to get Doug's glasses together, Doug fell down on his behind and sobbed louder than before. These were his backups and his mommy said that he couldn't break these backups! Now he had nothing and he didn't want to get in trouble.

Evie heard loud sobbing and she looked up from her magazine to find Ben and Chad looking afraid and Doug sobbing. She tossed her magazine down and ran over. "What happened? Oh! Doug, your face!" She said as she saw the red on Doug's face.

"My glasses broke!" Doug wailed.

"We were playing football and Doug didn't catch it." Chad told Evie.

Evie picked up the smaller boy and cradled him. "Your okay now," She sweetly told him, rubbing back his hair.

"My glasses broke!" Doug sobbed. "Mommy get mad."

"They're just glasses. She's mostly care if you are okay." Evie said.

"We're sorry Doug!" Ben said. He fell on his knees and begged for mercy. "Please no hate us!"

"Yeah!" Chad followed in Ben's lead, falling to his knees. "Forgive us!"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Doug's crying softened and soon finished as Evie placed him on the ground and both Ben and Chad continued to beg for forgiveness. Doug smiled at them. "It's okay." Doug said. "It was accident."

"Yay!" Ben cheered.

Doug then laughed at them.

"What so funny?" Chad questioned.

"You guys look funny begging for forgiveness." He laughed again. "Even Cinderella wouldn't beg for forgiveness like that! Or Belle!"

Ben and Chad looked at him, then another, then back at Doug. "Don't talk about your mommies!" Ben roared and nearly tackled Doug.

Evie stepped in between. "How about we play a different game?"

"How about we race?" Chad suggested. "Do races. Evie and I against Doug and Ben."

"Ew! You want Evie in your team?" Doug made a face. "Girls have cooties!"

"Not princesses and I'm a prince so Evie and I have to be together." Chad explained.

"I'm a prince." Ben said.

"But you like Princess Mal."

Evie smiled. _Aww! They think Mal is a princess. And they think I'm a princess! A real princess too!_ "Sounds like fun, but I'm not into sports."

The boys looked at her. "Why?"

"I've never been into sports." Evie said. "I'm more of a girly girl."

"So is Lonnie." Doug said. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Evie looked at the three boys, all looking sad and with large puppy eyes. "Well, I have my gym clothes in the locker room over there..." She muttered. "Okay. I guess I can try something."

* * *

 **Well, looks like Evie is going to try sports.**

 **Next up; Jane and Audrey make Mal a pretty girl and Audrey will get angry after that.**


	35. Beautiful Honesty and Ugly Truth

In Mal and Evie's room, Mal was watching over Jane and Audrey while the other villain children were off with the other little Auradonians. Of course Mal, the girl of dark colors and hatred of pink and other bright colors that she finds gross; was stuck watching a girl who adored pink and her friend who adored many bright colors.

"Mal, can I put lipstick on you?" Little Audrey asked as she held up a pink lipstick thing.

"No, I don't like makeup." Mal answered.

"But you have on eyeliner." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, I like this eyeliner stuff only. It makes my eyes stick out a lot more, but other things I don't." The purple hair teenage girl answered to the little fairy.

"Please?" Audrey begged.

"No." Mal stated.

"Please?" The brunette asked once more.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Audrey asked.

"No." Mal said.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pl—"

"Okay! Okay! I'll have the lipstick!" Mal cried out, holding her head with her hands. "My goodness, you can talk a lot."

"Mommy says I a chatter box." Audrey giggled.

Audrey opened the bottle cap of the lipstick and held up the neon color tool to Mal's lips and began to place the lipstick on her. "Okay, now rub your lips together."

Mal did so. She looked in the mirror that Jane handed her and nearly cried. _Hot bright pink!? YUCK! YUCK! YUCK!_ "C-c-cool." Mal stuttered.

Jane held up a brush and asked, "Can I brush your hair?"

Mal sighed as she knew that these two Auradonian girls were just going to keep giving her a makeover. "Okay."

Jane brushed Mal's hair softly, surprisingly since Mal assumed Jane would be wild like the others. "Good job, Jane." She said.

Audrey took out the blush and began to blush Mal's cheek a very soft pink.

Jane placed Mal's hair in the ponytail and then began braiding it as best as she could with the short amount of hair Mal had.

Audrey used the nail polish and began to polish Mal's nails.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Mal looked in the mirror again. She was surprised that she looked pretty good. Her hair was messed up, but come on! Jane's a kid. The lipstick, blush and nails though were the most surprising parts. They were done so neatly. She would think they would be childishly done.

"Wow, this is good girls." Mal said. "Audrey, your so good with makeup."

"Mommy taught me." Audrey smiled. "She say a princesses makeup has to be done good to look beautiful."

 _Wow, sounds like Evil Queen on Evie._ "Yeah, but, not all the time."

Audrey started at Mal. She looked hurt. "Yes I do. I wanna look beautiful all the time."

"Audrey, you are already beautiful without makeup."

"No I not. Girls with makeup look beautiful." Audrey told her, crossing her arms. "I wanna be beautiful like mommy!"

"Mal?" Jane spoke up.

"Audrey, girls are beautiful without makeup on." Mal insisted.

"Who say that?"

Mal thought for a second and could only come up with one answer. "My friends."

"Huh?" Audrey was confused.

"Mal?" Jane spoke up again.

"Yeah." Mal said. "My friends."

"I no get it."

"Well, you know how Evie is a princess?" Mal asked. Audrey nodded with a smile. "Evie wears it for fun, not too look beautiful."

 _Evie is going to kill me for that later!_

"Really?"

"Sure thing," Mal smiled.

"Mal?" Jane spoke for a third time.

"And Jay and Carlos, they like to hang out with girls who are not so obsessed with looking beautiful all the time. Girls who wanna look beautiful all the time only pay attention to their mirror reflection, not to their friends."

"I thought boys like girls with makeup?"

"Not the good guys. Good guys like hanging out with friends, not waiting for a girl to put her mirror down."

"Mal?" Jane spoke up again, a bit more impatient.

"Who else?" Audrey asked.

"My friends... Benny—"

"Ben?" Audrey asked.

"Uh..no, a different Benny." Mal giggled. "Benny, Charlie and...Diggie."

"Diggie?"

"Yeah." Mal said. "Weird kid." _I suck with a made up name for Doug._ "And then my other three friends; Lennie, Aubrey and Jamie. And they're girls."

"Lennie and Aubrey and Jamie are girls and they no use makeup to look beautiful?"

"Nope. They wear it for fun, dress up events. Like make believe games."

"Mal!?" Jane spoke up again for a billionth time (To her).

"Wow...that fun." Audrey giggled. "Okay. That sound good."

"Exactly." Mal smiled. Wow, she, daughter of Maleficent, taught Audrey, daughter of Aurora, that her own natural beauty is beautiful! Try telling Mal that ten years ago and watch Mal beat the lift out of you!

"MAL!" Jane yelled.

"Yeah Jane?" Mal asked.

"I has to go potty and I no where bathroom is!" She said. "I'm gonna go in my dress really, really soon."

"Okay, okay." Mal stood up and took hold her hand. "Audrey, need to go potty?"

"No. I wanna read one of Evie's big girl magazines."

"Alright."

* * *

After Mal and Jane left, Audrey looked around for a big girl magazine, but they were no where in sight. She picked up a random book on Mal's bed and looked through it. They were pictures of the teenagers (Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay) and then others. "Funny, that one girl sitting between Mal and Evie looks like me! She has my nose!" Audrey giggled at the bigger brunette in the pink dress and white cardigan, sitting between the violet haired and blue haired girls. "And that boy next to Evie look like Dougie. And those two kids in the background almost look like Chady and Lonnie." She said, unknowing that she was pointing out her friends future selves.

She went through a few more until she came across a hand made drawing. It was of Mal and some older woman with the words _I want mother's love_ on the bottom. Audrey studied the picture of the woman. She looked very familiar. Why did she look familiar? She turned the page and saw another picture hand drawn. It was Carlos with an older woman who's hair was black and white. "Why did this person make a picture of Carlos with Cruella?" She asked. She turned the page and saw Evie with an older woman. "That woman look like Snow White's old mommy who gave her bad fruit." Audrey turned the page and saw Jay with a man who looked similar to Jay. "Who drew these?"

Audrey looked at the bottom corner of each hand drawn picture.

 _By Mal.  
By Mal.  
By Mal.  
By Mal. _

"Mal made these? But why she make a picture of Cruella with Carlos?"

Audrey kept going through the book some more. Half enjoying the pictures, half looking for clues. Why would a cool girl like Mal draw her friend next to an evil woman? When Audrey reched the back of the picture book album, there were several papers in them. They looked like the things doctors gave to parents when babies were born.

 _Carlos Oscar DeVil_

"Ha ha, his middle name is Oscar!" Audrey laughed.

 _Date of Birth: July 14, 2001_

 _Father: Unknown._

 _Mother: Cruella Alice DeVi._

"Cruella is Carlos' mommy!?" Audrey cried out. "But...she on that island with the other bad people! Carlo is nice!" She looked another another paper behind that one.

 _Jason Ali Jafar_

"Ha ha, his middle name is a girls name!" Audrey laughed.

 _Date of Birth: July 14, 1999._

 _Father: Jafar Jafar_

 _Mother: Unknown._

"Jay's daddy is...Jafar? But he on the island too!?" Audrey said. She looked at the next one.

 _Genevieve Margaret Grimm_

 _Date of Birth: July 14, 1999_

 _Father: Unknown_

 _Mother: Queen Grimhilde_

"That's the Evil Queen's name... is that Evie's mommy? But...Evil Queen on the island too." Audrey put the paper down and turned to find a picture of the teenagers on Mal's desk.

She was so confused! These teenagers were so nice, but this paper kept saying that they were related to bad people from the isle of the lost.

Audrey took once last look at the last paper.

 _Maleficent Bertha Faery_

"MALEFICENT!?" Audrey shouted.

 _Date of Birth: July 14, 1999._

 _Father: Unknown_

 _Mother: Maleficent Faery._

"NO!" Audrey shouted and threw the books and papers down. "Not true! Not true!" She sobbed. "They-they-they nice big kids! They no related to those bad people!" She cried out again. Harsher and harder. "No!" No! No! No! No! Not true!"

* * *

 **Uh oh, so Audrey knows the truth. She doesn't believe it, but the fact that she knows the parents now is _not good_ for anyone.**


	36. Who cares about it? - Mal

Mal returned to the room with Jane and found Audrey missing and the entire room a huge mess. As if someone threw an tantrum around the room and left it as it was for someone else to find. "Audrey?" Mal called out. "Audrey?"

No sounds.

"Jane, stay here while I go look for Audrey." Mal told the younger girl.

"Okay." Little Jane said and walked over to where she was drawing earlier.

Mal left the room instantly. She called out Audrey's name as she ran the hallways and up and down the stairs. But the little girl was no where to be discovered.

Finally, Mal had to call her friends and ask if they were with Audrey. "Jay, is Audrey with you?"

 _"Nope, I've still got Lonnie with me. She is trying to teach Carlos to fight. And I thought I sucked."_

"I'll try Evie." Mal said. She called the phone and waited.

 _"Wello?"_

"Evie?"

 _"No, dis is Chad. Evie can't move."_

"What do you mean she can't move?"

 _"Evie and Doug and Ben and I are playing Father May I. Ben ask me 'Father, may I have Evie frozen for three turns. I said yes, so she can't move for three turns."_ Chad said. There was then a rustling sound on his end. _"No! I say you no move!"_ _ **/**_ _"Chad, give me my phone!"_ _ **/**_ _"NO!"_

Mal then heard nothing but weird shifting sounds. "Uh, hello?"

 _"Hey M. Sorry about that. What's up?"_

"I was gonna ask if Audrey was with you, but Chad didn't mention her name." Mal sighed. "She's missing and I tried the boys already."

 _"I'll keep my eye out for her on our way back. The kids need a nap soon anyways..._ _ **Benjamin!**_ _do not give me that finger young man! You will be taking a nap today."_

* * *

Mal stayed with Jane while everyone minus Audrey came back into the room. They didn't want to lose anymore Auradonians, so the boys slept on Mal's bed and the girls slept on Evie's bed. "Where Audrey?" Lonnie asked.

"She's missing. But we'll find her soon." Mal said. "Just go to sleep and she'll be here when you all wake up."

"Okay."

"Evie?"

"Yes Doug?"

"I'm hungry."

"Dude, Doug eats enough for his entire family." Jay snickered.

"You'll eat later Doug."

It took some time, but finally all the Auradonians were asleep.

* * *

The four teenagers went off looking for Audrey. All over the campus and even two of them, Carlos and Evie, going into town to look for the young girl. But the hour long search ended with no help.

The four regrouped and Jay said, "Evie, can't you use your mirror?"

"It's missing." Evie said with a frown. "I must of dropped it on the way to the tourney field this morning."

"No offense, but who cares about it?" Mal questioned.

"Excuse me! My makeup is probably messed up now."

"Audrey is missing and we can't find her!"

"Let's just get the others and see if they have any idea where Audrey can be." Carlos suggested.

* * *

The isle teenagers walked back to Mal and Evie's room and opened the door.

"Oh," Mal said.

"My," Carlos said.

"Rotten," Evie said.

"Core," Jay ended.

The Auradonians were missing.


	37. No, Not True! - Jane

_Seconds after the teenagers left the little Auradonians to sleep..._

The little Auradonians had just fallen asleep. Little Audrey had hid out in the bathroom closet and waited inside until her friends had returned to the room. Once she knew the teenagers were gone, Audrey left the bathroom and ran into the bedroom.

"Every one!" She shouted.

The other children sat up from the bed rapidly and saw their missing friend. "Mally said you was missing, Audrey." Ben told her.

"No, I was hidings and stuff from those bad people!" Audrey shouted.

"What bad people?" Lonnie asked.

"Mal and Jay and Evie and Carlos! They bad people! I no know how they get to Auradon, but they bad people!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I no get that." Doug said as he placed his glasses on. "They really nice."

Audrey shook her head. "It all a trick. They no really like or care for us. They just playing that they do so they can find a way to get their bad mommies and daddies to Auradon!"

"Huh?" Chad asked.

Audrey walked over to the mass pile of papers and picked up the birth certificates of the isle teenagers. "Read these!"

All the Auradonian jumped off the bed and looked over at the papers that Audrey was holding. They read the names, laughing at some of them, until they came across to the name _Maleficent._ Who's mother's name was also Maleficent.

"But...Maleficent is on the isle." Ben said. "So is Evil Queen and Cruella and Jafar."

"Yeah." Jane said. "And I no know anyone name Genevieve."

"Evie first name is Genevieve." Audrey said. "Dink about it. Evie is sort of close to Evil Queen name, Evil."

"I remember seeing pictures of Evil Queen once at Aunt Snow's house," Doug recalled. "Like, really, really, really young. Maybe Evie's age."

"And?" Lonnie questioned.

"Evie...kind of look like Evil Queen. Not fully alike, but their faces are almost the same."

"See!" Audrey shouted. "And Jay can be short for Jafar, sort of!"

"But if Evil Queen is Evie's mommy and Jafar is Jay's daddy..." Chad began. "Then that means Mal's mommy is..." He, as well as everyone else, gasped.

"MALEFICENT!" All the children shouted.

"NO! NOT TRUE!" Jane screamed. "MAL IS REALLY NICE! SHE MY SISER! MAL IS MY SISTER!"

"Well she a rotten sister because she wanna take over Auradonian with her mommy!" Ben screamed. "I'm gonna hurt Mal really, really badly when I see her!"

"But she has magic!" Lonnie shouted. "What if she hurt you?"

"Let's go find Fairy Godmother and tell her. She know what to do." Audrey suggested.

"Yeah. Let get going." Ben said.

The Little Auradonians left to find Fairy Godmother's office, holding hands to not get lost, but soon ended up lost in a sea of students walking around trying to get from class to class. They found one another again and held hands tighter.

They arrived at Fairy Godmother's door. Jane knocked loudly. "Mommy! Mommy!" She shouted. No answer. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Still no answer. "I no think mommy is in here. She open the door by now."

"What do we do now?" Audrey asked. "Mal is gonna hurt me like her mommy hurt my mommy. And Evie is gonna hurt Doug like her mommy hurt his aunt Snow."

"No worry. We figure out a plan." Ben announced. "Then we wait for them once plan is made and then we tackle them!"

"But we're suppose to be nice." Chad said.

"Maybe it OK to do this once." Lonnie said. "I'm sure Ben's daddy wouldn't mind."

"Yeah! We're big kids!" Ben shouted. "We can do it!"

"I no know," Jane said. She felt something tell her to not do that. "That no seem nice."

"Yeah. Wouldn't they hurt us by now?" Doug asked.

"Don't take their side! They hurted our mommies and daddies!" Chad yelled.


	38. I Hate You! - Little Auradonians

**Sorry for almost a month of not updating! I became side tracked with other stories!**

* * *

The four teenagers began running around the hallway and the school looking for any of the little Auradonians. Not one sign of them could be found or mentioned by anyone. Seriously, the freaking two hundred students here and not _one_ saw someone who looked like their teenage friend, but young?

The four joined up back outside the girls bedroom; all exhausted and frail with worry. "What do we do!?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know!" Mal shouted. "I mean, it's Auradon, so it's not like back home when if a kid got lost than they got their asses kicked."

"If only I had my mirror," Evie sighed. "We would of found them all by now."

Jay, thinking about how to find them, had an idea. "What if we trick them?"

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Trick them. Think about it," He said. "If we trick them into coming to a certain area than we'll have them all."

"But that's not nice." Evie added.

"Look, I'm sure these parents had to of lied to their kids at some point or another. Or trick them too." Jay explained. "Come on, let's give it a try."

"But if we can't _find_ them than how in the hell do we get them to come to a room?" Mal asked with hands on her hips and an annoyed expression.

"Just because we don't have Evie's magic mirror, doesn't mean we don't have your magic." The brown hair boy smirked. "Beware forswear, give these little Auradonian children have these cool, fun, advertisements and bring them to our lair."

Evie giggled. "And I thought only Mal came up with lame rhymes."

"Shove it." Mal said.

"Sounds good." Carlos said. "Let's give it a try."

* * *

The four teenagers decided to have the Auradonians meet outside the courtyard, where the Parent's Day chorus sang their song, and waited behind the standing pillars and waited. They kept looking out every couple of minutes to check if the Auradonian children had arrived.

It took maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the little Auradonians had arrived together in a group; all excited to find free pizza and ice cream sundaes waiting for them. However, upon arriving and not seeing the free food, they all stopped and looked around questionably.

"Lonnie, I thought you say the card say free pizza and ice cream." Ben said.

"It did." She told him.

"Well I no see free food." Chad said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Doug whined. Evie, from where she stood, rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Maybe the card meant another courtyard." Audrey suggested.

"But this is the only one." Jane said.

* * *

Before the Auradonians could get a chance to either leave or question some more, the four teenagers ran out and encircled the Auradonians. The little Auradonians screamed and huddled together as the four teenagers circled them.

"Are you guys okay?" Evie asked, very motherly.

No answer.

"Why did you all run off? You could of gotten hurt." Jay said.

No answer.

"Why are you silent?' Carlos asked.

But the Auradonians kept their mouths shut. Mal rolled her eyes and spoke a bit loudly. "Say something!" She shouted.

"Maleficent!" Ben screamed.

Mal froze when she heard him say that. "Uh..."

"Evil Queen!" Lonnie shouted.

Evie gasped.

"Cruella!" Audrey shouted.

Carlo's felt his eyes widen up.

"Jafar!" Chad shouted.

The teenagers felt a stab in their backs. Damn it, how did they learn who their parents were? Before any time could pass for more judgment Jay cut in. "What? Do we look like them?" He laughed.

"No. They are your mommies and daddy!" Ben said. "When my daddy learns that you are the children of those bad people than he is gonna throw you back to that rotten isle!"

"Your daddy is nice," Evie said. "He won't do that."

"My daddy only likes nice people! You are children of the bad people who hurted our mommies and daddies and aunties and uncles and cousins!" Ben continued. "I hate you!"

"I hate you!" Lonnie chimed in.

"I hate you!" Chad shouted.

"I hate you!" Audrey said.

Chad and Ben nudged Doug. Doug then said, "Uh, yeah, I...hate you all too!"

Lonnie and Audrey pushed Jane. "Yeah! Hate! Hate for you all!"

That broken the teenagers hearts. Bits and pieces shattered.

"But we're not them," Mal said. "We promise."

"Yeah right!" Lonnie shouted.

"We, we promise." Carlos added.

"Break!" Ben shouted.

"Break?" Jay repeated.

The six little Auradonians broke up; running in different directions. Too fast for the teenagers to grab them and hold them from running.

"There's too many of them! How do we catch them!?" Carlos yelled.

"I'll go after Ben!" Mal shouted. "He's a fast one, but I've got him this time." Mal then ran in the direction Ben went.

The others went off in other directions.

* * *

 **Oops, looks like they are on the run away!**


	39. Pinky promise - Audrey

**I suck, I suck, I really, really suck! I'm so sorry for the long waiting. I became side tracked and forgot about this story for a bit, plus had a bit of writers block. I promise I will finish this and my other few Descendants stories!**

* * *

Carlos ran after Jane and Audrey, who had hooked up together after splitting up with the other Auradon children. As fast as the girls were, Carlos was much faster from the years of running on the isle, chasing Dude in Auradon and playing tourney.

Audrey and Jane ducked passed older students walking among the hallways all the way to the small gym where gymnastic equipment was set up for the teams. The girls ducked behind a larger circular wheel that was hidden behind a mattress and stayed quiet.

"Audrey," Jane whined. "I has to pee."

"Shh!"

"Audrey, I has to pee!"

"Shhs Janie!" Audrey hushed her. "If that boy find us, his mommy gonna hurt us. She hurt Dude."

"I no know Audrey. I no think they mean." Jane replied. "They no hurt us since we meet them in bedroom. They all super nice."

"That the plan to hurt us, Janie!"

Carlos ran into the gym and shut the door behind him. The girls had no way of escaping now; unless they passed Carlos. Carlos began looking in each corner of the room and in a couple of bins within the room. He checked the two closets and couple of cabinets settled inside, but all were empty.

"Audrey, Jane? Please come out." Carlos called out. "Please? I promise that nothing bad is going to happen. We're not our parents."

But the girls kept silent.

"Please come out." Carlos begged. "I promise that we are not bad. Jane, your mother knows we are here."

Jane turned to Audrey; smiling.

Audrey shook her head. _No. Liar._

"Please? Girls?" Carlos cried out. "Fairy Godmother knows that we are here. Ben's dad knows we are here and he's okay with us being here. Both of them are."

No answer.

"Audrey, I'll make you a deal." Carlos stated. "If you and Jane follow me right now back to Mal and Evie's room and something bad happens than I will let your daddy take care of me. I promise of my mother's fur coats."

Jane turned to Audrey and looked at her with wide eyes. _"Audrey, I has to go pee."_

Audrey thought for a moment. Her daddy was stronger than Carlos. He would protect her from him. Audrey crawled out of the hole and walked out of the mattress, Jane following her.

"OK Carlos." Audrey announced with her hands on her tiny hips.

Carlos turned on his heels. "Ok thank goodness your both okay."

"You hurt us, daddy hurt you." Audrey said. She held up her pinky to him. "Pinky promise."

Carlos hooked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."


	40. I (Pinky) Promise - Evie

_Thank goodness I changed outfits before Mal said that spell to bring the Auradonian children to where we were waiting,_ Evie though as she ran after the prince of Cinderella's land (well, junior prince) and the prince of her heart. _These blue sneakers with the golden studs and laces are just so adorable to be running in with these pale blue tights, dark blue dress with a short sleeve shirt underneath and jean jacket I made!_ Evie pushed herself faster after the two boys. _But I hate running! I get so sweaty!_

Doug and Chad ran and ran until they were in the empty kitchen. Chad jumped onto a chair, then the counter, ran to where a giant cooking pot rested upside down on the counter and hid under there. Doug saw a pile of potatoes bags and hid behind those, only to find that the potatoes bags were filled with apples. "Apples! Yummy!" Doug cheered and bit into one.

Evie followed into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Chad and Doug, I know you are in there!" She shouted. "I am in no mood to play this game with you, now come out at once." She said as she paced around the room slowly. Her eyes hitting every inch of every corner of the room.

As she passed where Chad was hiding, Chad heard her bracelets clang past her.

Doug couldn't hear a thing because he was chewing loudly.

"Chad? Doug?" Evie called out. "Boys, come out now please." She waited for an answer, but then heard nothing. "Charles and Douglas, out this moment." She thought for a moment and smiled. Doug, the love of her life, was close with his family. So close that he always used the family motto whenever he was in a chirpy, cheery mood.

Evie began singing. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, it's off to work we go," She began to whistle the familiar whistle tune. " Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, it's off to work we go."

"Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na!" A voice from behind a pile of sacks sang. "Hi ho, hi ho, Daddy go off to work he go!"

Evie walked over and found her child version boyfriend smiling with a bitten apple in his hand. "There you are Doug," She smiled and picked him up. "You're a hungry boy." She spotted the two cores on the floor.

"Those there before me." Doug said. "Evie, you really like make up like Audrey, rights?" He looked at her in wonder.

"Well yes. I love painting my face." She said. "At least I do better now than ever before."

"Why that?"

"Well before I would wear it to have people look at me. But a special boy I met taught me that I'm more than just that." She answered with a warm grin.

"That that other Doug guy whos daddy and him are in Queen Elsa kingdom, rights?"

"Correct."

"I no know how he like you. Girls gots cooties." He laughed. "So you pinky promise on your makeup that yous no as bad as your mommy or Carlos mommy or Mal's mommy or Jay daddy?"

"On Ben's mommy's books and Ben's daddy's rose and Jane mommy's wand and Lonnie's mommy and daddy's horses and Chad's mommy's shoes and Audrey's mommy's dreams and your daddy's shovel, I promise I am not like my mommy. None of us are like our mommy's and daddy."

Doug nodded. "Okay Evie."

"Is Chad in here?" Evie asked. Doug nodded. Evie smiled.

Chad stayed put under the pot. _Why he speak to her? He gonna be hurt!_ He then heard their conversation and heard her promise on all those things. _Wow, those are big, big, big things to pinky promise on...maybe she no mean like her mommy?_

"Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, ah ah ah ah ahhhh!" Evie's musically angelic voice sang out. "Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, ah ah ah ah ahhhh! Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, ah ah ah ah ahhhh!"

Chad couldn't help but jokingly screech out the last word of his mommy's song. **"AAAHHH!"** He laughed loudly.

Evie followed the echo and lifted the pot up. "There you are."

"I sounds like Auntie Drizilla," Chad giggled. "Mommy said so."

"Well I've heard her sing once," Evie recalled the memory. So many broken pieces of glass broke on the high note. "Your voice is as golden as Ariel's voice."

Chad stood up and asked, "You really, really, really promise on all those things that you no bad like your mommy her Princess Mal mommy or Carlos mommy or Jay daddy?"

"Promise."

Chad held out his pinky. "You pinky promise?"

Before Evie could hook pinkies with him, Doug tugged on her collar. "Yes Doug?"

"You can never break a pinky promise." He explained. "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever."

Evie nodded. "Yes. I know that." She hooked pinky's with Chad. "I pinky promise, I am not as mean."


	41. You Crying - Ben

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **Excuse the one swear word in this chapter.**

* * *

Mal was surprised at how fast Ben could run, I mean, really fast. As fast as she's ever seen him before. She chased him back to his family castle, knowing that he was going to look for Belle and Beast. Fortunately they were still out of town for some time.

"Ben!"

"No!"

"Ben!"

"NO! MEAN DRAGON!"

Ouch. That hurt. Mal picked up some of her speed and ran closer to him. Ben made a quick turn and the six year old ran up the stairs to the opened doors.

Mal had been inside here once. There were a ton of rooms in here. She had to make sure to keep an eye on him because the second she lost sight of them than there be no way in finding that six year old for a couple of days.

"Ben!" Mal shouted. "Please come back!"

"Maleficent!"

"No, my name is Mal!"

"Dragon!"

"Ben!"

Ben ran in and out of a couple of rooms hoping to lose the teenage dragon but she was too good at keeping up. Ben ran into a random room that only had one other door on the other side. He slid down the banister of the large staircase and ran to the doors. He jumped, grabbed the handles and pulled; it was locked. "Oh no!"

 _"Ben?"_

"Oh no." Ben looked around and saw the curtains. He ran behind one of them and stayed silent. "Please no find me."

Mal ran into the room and looked around. She saw him in here and she saw the doors still closed, meaning he was in here. But where? "Ben?" Her voice echoed. "I'm not mean."

 _"Yes you are!"_ Ben shouted.

Mal held up her hand and said, "Little boy playing hide and seek, come on out to give a peek."

Ben felt his feet shift and begin gliding across the floor. He held onto the curtains as tightly as he could, but he lost grip and moved rapidly to the staircase. "Dragon!"

"Benjamin, I am _not_ a dragon."

"Maleficent!" He shouted. "You just as mean as her! You use magic! No magic allowed. No fair you use magic!"

Mal knew that. She knew it was a rule. Plus, it did seem unfair that she was using magic to get him to her. She snapped her fingers when Ben was inches from the stairs. "Fine. No magic. But I swear I am good."

Ben looked up at the top of the staircase and saw the girl. She looked powerful with her hands on her hips and a stern look. "MALEFICENT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mal felt water in her eyes as her heart broke. "Stop saying that!" She yelled back. "I am _not_ my mother! I'm good like the rest of Auradon!"

"Liar!" Ben shouted. "Liar, liar, pants on fire! Maleficent! Maleficent! Maleficent! Maleficent! Maleficent! Maleficent! **_MALEFICENT!_** "

The purple hair teenage girl's heart was breaking. Of course she knew that Ben, at this age, didn't know better. But it hurt. It hurt so much. "N-no." She stuttered. "I am not her!"

" ** _MALEFICENT!_** " Ben shouted again. " ** _MALEFICENT DRAGON! MALEFICENT DRAGON! MALEFICENT DRAGON!_** "

Mal couldn't take it. She held her hands up as water fell from her eyes. "Fine!" She said as sternly as she could. "Go!" She pointed her finger across the room, said a small spell, and unlocked the doors. "Stay six forever!" Mal turned and began walking out of the room.

Ben looked at her oddly. Stay six forever? That couldn't happen. He would turn seven soon. Ben shouted at her once more. "Bye, bitch dragon!" He skipped away.

Mal paused at that. Did he just swear at her? Mal turned back and shouted, "No swearing!"

"Bitch not swear word. I hear daddy say it all the time!"

"Benjamin!"

"Maleficent bitch dragon!" Ben laughed, remembering his daddy calling Maleficent that once. "Maleficent bitch dragon!"

Mal didn't care that he hated her using magic. She walked forward and held up her finger. "Freeze the boy walking tow— ** _AH!_** "

Mal tripped and tumbled all the way down the stairs. Each step hurting her on every tumble and roll. Ben had turned at the scream and watched the girl fall. Mal soon landed on her side facing Ben. Eyes closed tightly as she tried to not cry.

But she did. She sobbed in pain. Mal sat up slowly and hugged herself in a fetus position to cover her weakness.

Ben looked at her oddly. Mal was crying? But...she's Maleficent's daughter. She was Maleficent's daughter and she was crying. She looked like she was in pain too. A lot of pain. He stood there unsure of what to do. He began walking out of the room when he stopped when he heard his mommy's voice in his head. _A good person will always be kind to others. No matter how hateful that person is to you. Always show kindness, Ben. Be the bigger boy._

Mal attempted to stand up but her ankle hurt. She figured she sprained it. She began crawling to the stairs as she sobbed louder. She would use magic when she reached the top of the staircase knowing that Ben would be out of the room by then. She accidentally put pressure on it and hissed. "Ugh!"

"Mal?"

"Ah!" Mal turned and saw Ben standing next to her. He looked concerned. "Oh, Ben, you're still here?" She asked.

Ben studied her face. The six year old spotted the tears running down. "You crying." he pointed out.

"I'm OK." Mal said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Ben couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or lying. He used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped some of the tears off. "Why are you crying?"

Mal sat on her behind and said, "I hurt my ankle."

"But..." Ben looked at the ankle and then back at Mal. "Your mommy Maleficent."

"Yes, she is. But I am not like her." Mal said. "I promise I'm not."

Ben didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Then he said, "Mal, that stupid guy you mentioned earlier. The guy who say we pick who we wanna be." She nodded. "He's not stupid, is he?"

Mal laughed. "No. He's not. He's just weird and silly."

"What's his name?"

"Florian."

"Yucky!" Ben laughed. "That a bad name! Bertha nicer."

"Bertha?"

"Yeah, Audrey finded your birth papers and show them to us and I saw Bertha. That a nice name. I really like it." He grinned. "I want to name my girl that if the stork gives me a girl!"

"Oh boy, She's going to love you." Mal laughed. She felt two warm child size arms wrap around her and hug her as tightly as they could.

"I'm sorry." Ben said in a small voice. "I'm sorry for running and calling you mean names."

Mal hugged him. "It's okay." She said. "Ben, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Can I use magic, just one more time, to heal my ankle?" Ben nodded. "Cool," She said. She said a quick spell and healed her ankle. "Come on. Back to Evie and I's room." She stood up with the boy in her arms.


End file.
